Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc
by Nebula250
Summary: Susie, Chuckie, Lil, Jimmy, Tafuyumi, and Angelica attempt to free Phil, Tommy, Kimi, Sanyo, and Dil from Mudana and her friends, using their martial arts skills. 'Rugrats' belongs to 'Klasky-Csupo' and 'Nickelodeon'.
1. Prologue

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Prologue

Tommy Pickles was tied up to a stake in a forest area of the Chihiro Daycare Center. Dil Pickles was tied up to another stake with Mashimi standing in front of him, nonchalantly. Tommy directed his angry gaze at Mashimi, who patted Dil on the head.

"Keep your hands off Dilly" Tommy barked at Mashimi.

"I'm doing no harm to him" Mashimi assured Tommy. "Not yet, anyways". "As for you, if you don't do what I want you to do, I will have to take some action against you".

"What do you want" Tommy asked angrilly?

"YUCKY" Dil shouted at Mashimi.

Mashimi looked at Dil. "Quiet" he ordered.

Mashimi looked at Tommy again

"All I ask is that you serve Mudana as one of her first yokai" Mashimi told Tommy.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=AastZeIJJDA)

"Yokai" Tommy asked?

"Yes, Tommy" Mashimi answered. "Yokai". "Yokai are supernatural beasts, ghosts, and demons in Japanese folklore, in case you are wondering". "Yokai are either malicious and wicked or they bring good fortune to people". "What Mudana is planning to do is transform you and your captive friends into evil Yokai to terrorize the martial arts resistances that are trying to overthrow her". "That is her plan for now". "And just so you will know, if you are a yokai and you try to resist Mudana, she will use her snakes to bite you".

Tommy gulped at this.

"I wouldn't want that to happen" Tommy said.

"So what will you do" Mashimi asked? "Either you can be evil, or you can suffer until you die".

"Chuckie and Angelica in this dayscare (daycare) center" Tommy yelled. "They will stop you and rescue me and Dil".

"What would happen if they don't" Mashimi asked, glaring at Tommy? "Chuckie is nothing but a coward and Angelica only thinks about herself and she is a hypocrite for thinking only she can mess with you".

"No" Tommy said. "I GOTS to believe in them".

Suddenly, Tommy saw Max Billton jump over to him, Mashimi and Dil.

"Hello, Tommy" Max said, grinning evilly.

"Max Billton" Tommy scowled. "I thought me and my friends gotted away from you".

"Oh yeah, well guess what" Max said. "I'm HERE". "So TOUGH"!

"Max, would you please take Dil somewhere far away" Mashimi asked Max?

"I would be glad to" Max said.

Max went to Dil and grabbed him and the stake he was tied to.

"YUCKY"! "YUCKY"! Dil screamed in fear.

"Dilly, no" Tommy cried as Max lifted Dil and ran off through the forest, laughing.

Mashimi turned towards Tommy. "Now, then" he said. "Let's see what I can do to make you say yes to me".

Tommy gulped.

(End of theme)

Meanwhile, Kimi Finster was tied up to a stake and Big Binky was standing in front of her, having explained Mudana's plan of turning her and the other captive babies into yokai.

"Wow" Kimi exclaimed! "I wouldn't mind becomiing a monster, but I don't want to be an EVIL monster".

"You are going to be an evil monster whether you like it or not" BIg Binky barked. "Either that, or there will be serious punishments coming to you.

"Just wait until Chuckie comes" Kimi cried angrilly. "He will stop you".

"Oh, please" Big Binky retorted, since he thinks that Chuckie has been squeezed to death by that boa constrictor. "Chuckie won't be saving you since he already suffocated to death by a snake".

Kimi gasped at this. "No"! "Not Chuckie"!

"Yes" Big Binky said. "I guess my sister didn't care about Chuckie enough to return to me".

Tears came out of Kimi's eyes. "Chuckie" she sobbed. "No".

Meanwhile, Phil was being held prisoner by Tifokana, Tansu, and Mikoto.

"So either I become a yokai or I die" Phil asked?

"That's right" Tansu said. "And you had better decide quickly.

Phil bursted into laughter. "You are lying". "You can't make me dead". You are just a baby, Tifokana, and you guys are just older than me".

Tifokana grabbed Phil by the throat in an instant. "Try me, Phil". "Just try me".

Phil gasped for air and glared at Tifokana. "Just wait until my sister, Lillian, gets here" Phil said angrilly. "Then we'll see who is a dead baby".

"We shall see about that" Tifokana said angrilly.

Meanwhile, Sanyo was being tied to a stake by Josh in a snowy mountain area that resembled Mount Fujiama.

"My sister, Tafuyumi will come for me" Sanyo said angrilly. "She will come and give you a good butt kicking".

"It wouldn't be fair if a slow sumo wrestler like me has to deal with a fast karateka like Tafuyumi" Josh said.

"Don't speak about fairness" Sanyo barked. "You never fight fairly".

"Fair is only fair when things go my way" Josh barked. "If you don't like that, TOUGH CAKE".

"Even if my sister doesn't find me, I'd rather die than be a yokai" Sanyo said angrilly.

"We'll see" Josh said.

Meanwhile, Mudana was watching Edwin, who was tied to a chair, on the peak of the snowy area that resembled Mount Fujiama. Mudana then took out a tape recorder and pressed the on button.


	2. Chapter 1

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 1: The Rescue Plan!

Chuckie, Susie, Lil, Angelica, Jimmy, and Tafuyumi were looking for Tommy, Phil, Dil, Sanyo, and Kimi, but with no luck finding them so far. They gathered together at Tafuyumi's temple.

"Any luck finding them" Tafuyumi asked?

Chuckie, Angelica, Lil, Susie, and Jimmy shook their heads.

"I hope they haven't been kidnapped by Mudana" Jimmy said grimly.

"I especially hope that my brother, Suji is okay" Tafuyumi said.

"And my cousin, Tommy, is a very brave baby" Angelica said. "I think he will be okay and I think he will protect Dil from Mudana".

"I'm not so sure about Phillip, though" Lil said worryingly.

"And Kimi is too soft to be captured by Mudana" Chuckie said.

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown above the group. The kunai hit the wall and hanging from the Kunai was a tape recorder. The group looked from the kunai to the ninja girl who threw it.

"Tafuyumi" the girl said. "A message from the empress, Mudana".

And with that, the kunoichi left. Tafuyumi and the others looked at the tape recorder. Jimmy took the tape recorder off the Kunai. Lil, Chuckie, Susie, Angelica, and Tafuyumi gathered around Jimmy and the tape recorder. Jimmy turned on the tape recorder and Mudana's voice came.

"Hello, Tafuyumi, Jimmy, and the westerners" Mudana said through the tape recorder. "I just want to let you know I have your friends captive".

Everyone gasped at this.

"Tafuyumi, my sworn enemy, your brother, Sanyo is being held at the Mount Fujiama area of this daycare center" Mudana said. "Susie, I am holding your brother, Edwin, captive at the peak of that area". "Angelica, your cousin, Tommy, is at a forest area different from the one you fought me at". "Chuckie, your sister, Kimi, is at the center's spring area". "Lil and Jimmy, Phil is at the aquatic area of this center". "Tafuyumi, as for your brother, Suji, I have hidden him in a place where you will never find him".

Tafuyumi growled in anger.

"The same goes for Dil, Angelica" Mudana said. "I have hidden him in a place where he won't be found". "If you people want to rescue Dil and Suji, only one of you must come to me, or else, I will have my poisonous snakes BITE them".

"Oh no" Angelica cried.

"You monster" Tafuyumi scowled.

"As for the rest of your captive friends, you had better hurry up and save them, because they will become yokai if you don't". "ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

And with that, the message ended.

"Oh no". "Tommy and the others are going to be turned into yokai" Chuckie panicked. Then a question came to his mind. "What's a yokai"?

"A yokai is a Japanese spirit, demon, or monster" Jimmy said. "But that's not important right now".

"What is important is that we need to hurry up and save my brother and our friends before they are turned into yokai" Tafuyumi said.

"We gots to tell everyone about this" Lil said.

"Right" Susie said. "As for Dil and Suji, however, only one of us can save them or else Mudana's snakes will bite them".

"Which one of us can save them" Angelica asked?

"We'll find that out eventually" Jimmy said. "RIght now, we need to at least let everyone know what we will do".

Everyone nodded.

When Everybody reached the rendezvous point at the bamboo forest where they fought Mudana, Tafuyumi showed Yuurikage and Soyami the tape recorder and played it. By the time the message ended, Yuurikage and Soyami gasped.

"So Mudana is really gonna go through with her yokai plan" Yuurikage asked?

"Yes" Tafuyumi said.

"And only one of you can save Suji and the other baby" Soyami asked?

Tafuyumi nodded.

"Then it looks like we need to pick someone skilled enough to take on Mudana" Soyami said. "I'd go, but my arms are broken".

"Here is what we will do" Susie said. "We will go to the places where Mudana said our friends are being held and one of us will save one friend each".

"But why can only one of us save one friend each" Lil asked?

"Because it's faster that way and the sooner we save our friends, the sooner we can keep them from becoming yokai" Susie said.

"But how will we know who will keep us from rescuing our friends" Chuckie asked?

"Pfft"! "You worry too much, FInster" Angelica said, grinning. "We'll handle them, because we trained really hard for this".

"Don't get your hopes up" Soyami said, grimly. "How will one of you fight Mudana with that snake armor of hers on"?

"One of us will just get rid of the snake armor by cutting the snakes" Susie said simply.

"But you need to have something sharp to cut the snakes, Susie" Yuurikage said.

"I have my sword and my shoto" Susie said, smiling, gesturing to the swords in their scabbards.

"I have my swords, too" Angelica said, smiling. "And I have my kunai and shuriken, too.

"Then it's settled" Susie said. "Either Angelica or I can fight Mudana".

"But how will we find the places our friends are being held at" Angelica asked?

"With this" Jimmy said, smiling and grabbing out a map from his kyudo shirt. he opened the map and everybody looked. The map showed the exact locations of places in the Chihiro Daycare Center.

"This map will take us to our friends" Jimmy said.

Everyone smiled.

"I wish the best of luck to you people" Yuurikage said, smiling.

"Aren't you coming with us" Jimmy asked?

"I might be one person too many on this mission" Yuurikage said. "And I have to watch over Soyami".

"Susie" Soyami said, "Should you fight Mudana, be very careful".

Susie nodded. "I will".


	3. Chapter 2

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 2: Let the Mission Begin

Susie, Angelica, Jimmy, Tafuyumi, Chuckie, and Lil grabbed their equipment, Jimmy's equipment being a bow and a quiver of arrows and Angelica's equipment being two swords, a bunch of kunai and shuriken, looked at Yuurikage and Soyami before looking at each other.

"Let's go" Susie said.

Angelica, Chuckie, Jimmy, Tafuyumi, and Lil nodded. "Right" they said in unison.

They all waved goodbye to Yuurikage and Soyami. They then ran off to save their friends.

Yuurikage looked at Soyami.

"Do you think they are the ones who will beat Mudana and free us and this center" Yuurikage asked?

Soyami looked at Yuurikage.

"Destiny must have brought them here" Soyami said, smiling.

As Chuckie and the others ran off, Chuckie had something to ask.

"Where should we go firstest" Chuckie asked?

"Well, my cousin is over at a forest somewhere in here" Angelica said. "I say either you or I go there to rescue Tommy, because he is my cousin and he is your best friend, Finster".

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that" Chuckie said. "But Tsuruhime once tolded me that family comes firstest, and I know Kimi is my sister, so I should save HER".

"Well, Tommy is a part of MY family, Finster, so I think I should be the one to save him" Angelica said.

"And Lil and I will save cousin Phil" Jimmy said.

"Yes" Lil said happily.

"My brother is in danger as well" Tafuyumi said. " So I'll save him".

Susie grinned in happiness. "I guess that leaves me to save Edwin, Dil, and Suji and that also makes me the one to give Mudana a taste of her own medicine".

Everyone nodded in approval.

"It's decided, then" Tafuyumi said. "A soon as we get to the first place we should go to, one by one, we will split up to save our friends".

"Why can't we just split up right now" Angelica asked?

Tafuyumi sighed. "Because we can't go anywhere our friends are at without the map that Jimmy has" she said.

"That's true" Jimmy said, revealing the map. "We need this map to guide us to the places that my cousin and the others are at".

"And we need to get to those places fast, or else they will be turneded into yokai" Lil said worryingly.

"How can those dumb babies be turned into yokai" Angelica asked?

"Okay, First, I don't appreciate you calling them dumb" Jimmy said sternly. "And second, they are turned into yokai by making them wear costumes of yokai".

"HAH" Angelica laughed. "That's it"? "Just dress them up"? "That sounds pretty useless".

"You'd think so" Tafuyumi said. "But attached to those costumes are shock collars that Mudana's underlings use to control the babies by shocking them painfully into doing their work for them".

Chuckie gasped. "That sounds scary".

"It's also inhuman" Susie said sadly. "How could Mudana be so cruel"?

"That cruelness runs in her family" Tafuyumi said

"So where should one of us go first" Chuckie asked?

Jimmy opened the map and looked at the forest area on the left of the map.

"We keep going straight ahead" he said, pointing straight ahead.

Everyone nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 3: The Kunoichi and her Captive Doll

Susie, Tafuyumi, Jimmy, Angelica, Chuckie, and Lil ran out of the bamboo forest and went in the direction the other forest was in, according to the map.

"We're almost there" Jimmy said.

"Thank goodness" Susie said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Max Billton's laughter was heard. Susie, Jimmy, and the others looked Northeast to see Max run into the forest with a yokai costume in his hands. Attached to the neck of the costume was a shock collar with a red light on it.

"Max Billton" Lil gasped.

"He has a yokai costume and he is heading into that forest" Tafuyumi said.

"Tommy is there" Chuckie gasped.

"Oh no" Susie exclaimed. "Tommy is going to turn into a yokai".

Angelica growled. "Not on my watch" She sneered.

Angelica then started running towards Max and didn't bother looking back.

"Wait, Angelica" Susie cried as she started running to Angelica.

Tafuyumi put her arm in front of Susie, stopping her.

"Let her go" Tafuyumi said. "She will save her cousin, no matter what".

Susie sighed. "I hope so".

"Now what do we do" Lil asked?

"We gots to save my sister, Kimi" Chuckie said.

"Right" Jimmy said. Jimmy opened the map. "Mudana said that Kimi is at a spring area". "Which means that we should go..."

Jimmy looked at the spring area on the upper left of the map.

"That way" Jimmy said, pointing northwest.

Everyone smiled and followed JImmy northwest. Susie looked at the forest where Angelica went to.

"Good luck, Angelica" Susie thought.

Chuckie looked up ahead.

"Don't worry, Kimi" Chuckie thought, smiling. "I'm coming for you".

Everyone ran straight ahead in the direction the spring area was.

Meanwhile, Angelica was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, chasing Max Billton in the forest. It was a lush forest with very tall trees and a canopy that covered the entire forest. Angelica was getting closer to Max with every jump she made. Angelica grabbed a wooden kunai from her right side pouch and threw it at Max, trying to avoid any vital spots on him. Max saw this and lept out of the way of the kunai, landing on another tree branch. Max grinned evilly at Angelica.

"Well, Well, Well" Max said. "What is it that brings you here"?

"Don't you go anywhere with that costume" Angelica snapped, pointing at Max. "I know what you are going to do with it and it involves Tommy".

Max laughed. "Why do you care so much about a dumb baby like him"?

"He may be a dumb baby, but he is my COUSIN" Angelica shouted, pointing her thumb at herself. "And I'm not going to let you or anyone else make him do your bidding".

"Oh, sweet talk coming from a girl who doesn't treat her cousin with R-E-S-P-E-C-T" Max countered. "Like Mudana said, you are a hypocrite, Angelica". "You don't like it when people are mean to the babies, yet you, yourself, are mean to them". "Take for example the time where Chuckie got his hair color changed and all you showed the other babies in that box was your hand in their faces".

"At least I didn't hurt them severely" Angelica said.

"... You may have a point" Max said."But what about the time where you tried to mess up the world with your evil robot Reptar".

Angelica sighed. "That was in my imagination".

"Okay" Max said. "But I could have sworn I imagined you as a tyrannical pharaoh enslaving Moses on the day that would be passover".

"You IMAGINED it". Angelica said. "So you know it wasn't true".

"...I was just trying to think of ways you would hurt people" Max said, looking at his feet. "But you are still mean".

"Not as mean as you are" Angelica snapped. "You bully Chuckie a lot and you even asked me to show you my underwear while I was wearing it". "Not only are you mean, but coming from my experience as a brat, you might be selfish too".

"Oh, really" Max said. "At least I don't hold a doll precious to me like you do THIS". Max showed Angelica her Cynthia doll.

"Angelica gasped "Cynthia"!

"That's right" Max laughed. "And if you want to see your precious doll again, follow me to Tommy".

Angelica gulped and she complied.


	5. Chapter 4

Rugrats in Japan: Chapter 4: Either The Cousin or the Doll!

(Theme for this event: watch?v=Slf_HuIU94o)

Tommy Pickles was tied to a stake, and Mashimi was watching him.

"Any second now, Max should be here with your costume ready" Mashimi said.

"You just wait until my friends get here" Tommy shouted.

"And just what makes you think your friends will take the time to save you when they could be busy saving your other friends" Mashimi asked?

"I believe in them" Tommy answered.

"Dil might have believed in YOU to save HIM" Mashimi said. "But you wound up being captured like he is". "And you call yourself an older brother".

Tommy looked down in guilt. He remembered Yatmirai threatening to shoot either Suji or Dil with a paintball gun if Tommy rescued either Suji or Dil. He also remembered Yatmirai offering to spare both babies if Tommy followed her in the tunnel to where the Chihiro Daycare Center was, only for him to be kidnapped by the ninjas.

"How is it possible that circumstances will not keep them from saving you" Mashimi asked?

Tommy tried to think of an answer, but he couldn't.

"And like I said, before, Angelica only cares about herself" Mashimi said. "And your best friend is too cowardly to save you".

"If Chuckie was brave enough to go stop his daddy from marrying that Coco lady, then Chuckie will be brave enough to save me" Tommy said.

"We'll see about that" Mashimi said.

Just then, a voice was heard.

"We're here" Max Billton's voice was heard.

Mashimi and Tommy looked northwest to see Max Billton and Angelica Pickles hop down from several tree branches to the floor where Mashimi and Tommy were at.

"Angelica" Tommy happily exclaimed!

"Hi, Tommy" Angelica said with a nervous giggle.

Tommy noticed something in Angelica's nervous smile.

"What's wrong, Angelica" Tommy asked?

Angelica sighed and pointed at Max, who is holding the yokai costume.

"You are going to save me from wearing that, aren't you" Tommy asked?

Max laughed at Tommy. "Oh, I'm certain that all Angelica is worrying about right now is THIS" he said, holding up Angelica's Cynthia doll.

Angelica gulped at this. Tommy looked at Max and Angelica with worry on his face.

"I guess she also cares about her doll" Mashimi said.

Max went to Mashimi and whispered something in his ear. Mashimi nodded at this. Tommy and Angelica watched as Max gave Mashimi Cynthia. Max snickered at this and went to Angelica. Mashimi grabbed Cynthia's left arm with his left hand.

"Here is the deal, Angelica" Max said. "If you don't let us put this costume on Tommy, then something terrible will happen to Cynthia".

"Wh-What will happen to Cynthia" Angelica asked, afraid of what will happen to her doll?

"Mashimi will BREAK it" Max said. "And just to prove that we are serious... Mashimi, rip that doll's left arm off".

"You wouldn't" Angelica cried in fear.

"I WOULD" Mashimi said as he yanked Cynthia's left arm.

However, Cynthia's left arm wouldn't come off. Mashimi grunted as he yanked even harder. and when he came close to yanking the doll's arm off, he saw a pink substance attached to the arm and the doll.

(End of theme)

"Is that... gum" Mashimi asked? "How did gum get on this doll"?

Angelica gasped. "Susie must have put it between Cynthia and her left arm when she was fixing Cynthia after Dil broke her that one time".

"You mean your doll got broked, before" Max cried?

Angelica then realized something and smiled. "You know what"? "Yes". "That's the thing with dolls". "They can be easily fixed". Angelica grinned at Mashimi and Max. "So it doesn't really matter if you break her or not". "I'm STILL going to rescue Tommy".

"You mean that" Tommy asked, smiling?

"You got it" Angelica answered.

Max growled angrilly at Angelica. "Very well, then". "I guess you wouldn't mind if I did THIS" He said as he grabbed a marker from his right pouch and drew a mustache on Cynthia's face. Angelica gasped at this.

"How do you like them bananas, pigtails" Max asked?

Max laughed. Angelica charged at him and punch him in the right cheek of his face.

"OW" Max Exclaimed, rubbing his cheek!

Angelica panted angrilly at Max.


	6. Chapter 5

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 5: Tommy Escapes!

Max looked at Angelica in shock, then in anger.

"I have been hit by a GIRL" Max shouted.

Mashimi then got in between Max and Angelica.

"You don't see me getting upset when someone messes with MY toys" Mashimi said.

Tommy looked at Mashimi with skepticism.

"I don't think you have any toys for people to mess with" Tommy said.

"I once had a plush rabbit that I got for my third birthday" Mashimi said.

"What happened to it" Tommy asked?

"Yuurikage took my bunny after she and I became enemies". "She offered to give it back to me if I surrendered to her". "Wanna know what happened to the plush bunny"?

"What happened" Tommy asked.

"... I cut it's head off" Mashimi answered.

Angelica gasped. "Why would you do that to your own toy"?

"If a measly toy is held hostage, it only becomes a burden for one to rescue it"

"A burden" Angelica cried angrilly as she tried to punch Mashimi!? Mashimi, however caught Angelica's punch with his left hand. Angelica gasped and tried to punch Mashimi with her other hand. Mashimi then blocked her punch with his right hand. Mashimi turned his head toward Max, who was standing next to him, now.

"Max, get on with putting the costume on Tommy" Mashimi ordered.

"Got it" Max said, grinning.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=jSyDSy6WNyU) Max ran to Tommy, who was still tied to the stake, and Max grabbed a sword from the scabbard on his back and cut the ropes Tommy was tied to. Max came at Tommy, who backed away from Max in fear.

"Now be a good boy and wear this" Max said, grinning evilly.

"No" Tommy shouted.

"I'm not giving you a choice" Max said, putting the costume above Tommy as Tommy backed into a tree. Tommy quivered in fear. Suddenly, Max felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and found out it was Angelica impaling his shoulder with her wooden kunai. Max dropped the costume and Tommy got out of reach of it. Max looked at Angelica in shock and pain.

"If you lay a finger on my cousin, I will hurt you worse than I am doing now" Angelica threatened.

Suddenly, Angelica screamed as Mashimi impaled her in the back with his wooden kunai.

"You will have to face me, first" Mashimi said smugly.

Angelica glared at Mashimi then looked at Tommy.

"Tommy, you have to get out of here" Angelica cried.

Suddenly, Max shook the kunai off his shoulder and looked at Tommy with contempt. He picked up the yokai costume.

"You are going to wear this, and how you are" Max sneered, getting ready to dress Tommy.

Tommy screamed and ran away from Max with his stubby baby legs. Max tried to chase him when Angelica tried to jump kick Max. Mashimi got behind Max and blocked Angelica's attack with his left arm. Angelica backflipped and put her kunoichi veil on her face afterwards.

"I told you that you will have to deal with me, first" Mashimi said, putting his fists up in a stance.

"Very well, then" Angelica said.

Angelica and Mashimi then fought each other using their martial punches and kicks. Then Angelica and Mashimi took out and spun two of each of their wooden kunai and they clashed at each other with them. Tommy continued to run from Max while Max continued to chase him with the costume in his hands.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Pickles" Max shouted.

"Oh, yeah" Tommy thought to himself, smiling?

Tommy tried hiding behind a tree. Tommy sighed in relief, but he gasped when he saw Max looking down at him from a tree branch.

"I told you that you couldn't hide" Max said, grinning evilly.

Tommy ran away before Max could jump down and put the costume on him. Tommy tried to run faster from Max, but he fell down and then he saw Max slowly walk towards him. Max laughed as he went closer to Tommy, about to put the costume on him, when suddenly...

"Keep your hands off him" Angelica yelled as she jump kicked Max in the head.

Angelica did a backwards somersault. Mashimi then took Angelica by surprise by throwing a bunch of shuriken at her while he was hiding on a tree branch. Angelica quickly dodged the shuriken and threw a kunai at where Mashimi was hiding. Mashimi dodged it and landed on the ground. He then went to Max.

"Max, you and I will beat Angelica first" Mashimi said. "Then we will deal with Tommy".

"Gotcha" Max said, grinning.

"Tommy, run away from here" Angelica said. "I'll hold them off".

Tommy nodded. "Thanks, Angelica" He said as he ran off.

(End of Theme)


	7. Chapter 6

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 6: Angelica vs Max and Mashimi!

Angelica Pickles, with her ninja uniform and veil on, stood in a Bobi No Kamae stance in front of Mashimi Senshi and Max. Mashimi stood in an Ichimonji No Kamae stance. Max stood in a Shizentai No Kamae stance. They were all ready for battle. Everyone was silent for a long moment.

"Come, Angelica" Mashimi said. "Let's see what your skills can really do".

Angelica nodded.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=jCqaawoVO6A)

Angelica made the first move by throwing three Shuriken at Mashimi and Max. Max and Mashimi jumped high in the air and Mashimi threw five wooden kunai at Angelica. Angelica backflipped out of the way of the kunai. Max dropkicked Angelica in midair, but Angelica blocked Max's kick with both her arms. She then grabbed Max's leg and tried throwing him on the ground, but Max did a backwards somersault before he hit the ground. Mashimi then took out a bamboo staff, twirled it around him and stood in a stance with it. Angelica also took out a bamboo staff. She twirled it in front of her while making a stance. Mashimi and Angelica then fought each other using their staffs. They struck at each other and their staffs clashed every time. Angelica then managed to gain the upper hand by using a side-to-side strike at Mashimi's torso, a head strike, an up strike, a downward smash, and a sweep, which sent Mashimi to the ground. Angelica looked down at Mashimi.

"I win" Angelica sang.

"Not yet, you haven't" Max said to Angelica's left.

Max then threw smoke grenades at Angelica as soon as Mashimi lept off the ground.

"Uh oh" Angelica exclaimed.

The smoke grenades exploded into smoke as soon as they hit the ground where Angelica was at. Luckily, the kunoichi had her veil on, so she didn't cough from the smoke. However, she looked around for Mashimi and Max, but with no luck.

"All right". "Where are you guys" Angelica shouted?

Suddenly...

"Right here" Mashimi said as he took Angelica by surprise by jump kicking her in the smoke when Angelica couldn't see him. Angelica grunted in pain.

"Over here" Max said as her punched her in the gut in the smoke. Angelica recoiled in pain.

Angelica looked everywhere for Mashimi and Max, but the smoke was too thick for her to see them. Suddenly, Max quickly gave Angelica a kick on the back of her left leg. Mashimi then gave Angelica a punch to the face. Max then gave Angelica a punch to the back of the head and Mashimi then headbutted Angelica before disappearing into the smoke.

"What am I supposed to do" Angelica asked herself?

Angelica was then kicked in her right thigh by Mashimi. Max then uppercut punched Angelica in the chin, sending the girl falling to the ground. Angelica got up, desperate of what to do. Then she had an idea as Mashimi and Max continued to punch and kick her. She remembered what Yuurikage had taught her when dealing with being in the smoke.

"In order to find your enemy when smoke becomes thick, one must always listen to the enemy's footsteps" Yuurikage said in Angelica's mind.

"Hear footsteps, eh" Angelica thought?

(End of Theme)


	8. Chapter 7

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 7: Anthony!

Angelica nodded as she remembered what Yuurikage taught her. Angelica closed her eyes in the smoky area, trying to hear Max's and Mashimi's footsteps. Then she heard the noise of two slide kicks coming at her, so she crouched downward and lept out of the smoke as Mashimi and Max tried to slide kick her. Angelica landed on a tree branch with her feet. Meanwhile, Max and Mashimi looked everywhere for Angelica in the smoke, punching and kicking in an attempt to hit Angelica, who wasn't even in the smoke. By the time the smoke slowly cleared away, Mashimi and Max noticed that Angelica was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go" Max asked irritably?

"Up here" Angelica shouted as she threw shuriken at Max and Mashimi.

Max and Mashimi were quick to dodge the shuriken. But by the time they looked up at the tree branch, Angelica was gone. They looked around for Angelica when suddenly Angelica grabbed them from behind, flipped over them and tossed them to the ground. Mashimi quickly grabbed Angelica's legs with his own legs and forced Angelica to the floor with them. Angelica quickly got up and went into an all out empty handed martial arts battle with Mashimi, the two of them using straight kicks, straight punches, tornado kicks, uppercut punches, and a few other moves at each other. Finally, they got into a grappling battle which resulted in a stalemate with the two locked in each other.

"Remember what my Dad promised you if you work for me" Mashimi asked?

"I don't care about that" Angelica shouted.

"You don't, eh" Mashimi asked?

Angelica and Mashimi let go of each other and continued their battle with Max joining in the fight against Angelica. When Angelica and Mashimi slid away from each other on their feet, Mashimi scoffed at Angelica.

"Well, have you ever considered what will happen to you if you broke your promise to me" Mashimi asked angrilly?

Angelica thought about it for a moment, but scowled at Mashimi.

"Ever since I got threatened by Coco, helped her with her evil plan, and foiled that plan in the end to make up for it, I decided that I won't be swayed by threats anymore" Angelica said angrilly. "Last time I got swayed by threats, Chuckie's life was almost ruined". "I don't CARE about what happens to me, now".

"DON'T you" Mashimi said.

"No, I don't" Angelica said.

"...Not even if your cousin will beat you to a pulp if you betray me" Mashimi asked?

Angelica laughed. "HA" "Tommy would NEVER hurt me".

"I wasn't talking about Tommy" Mashimi said.

"...Then who ARE you talking about" Angelica asked?

Suddenly, an arrow hit Angelica in the back of her leg. Angelica clutched her foot in pain. She then reached behind her leg and pulled the arrow out of her leg, which was now bleeding. She looked behind her to find a figure entirely clad in Samurai armor with a mask on. Angelica turned around and looked the figure in the eyes as the figure slowly walked towards her. Max Billton smiled at this.

"Who are you" Angelica asked the figure angrilly?

The figure was silent for a moment before answering.

"It's been a long time, Cousin" the figure said in a raspy voice.

Angelica gasped. "That voice". Angelica shook in fear. "It can't be".

The figure chuckled and took his mask off. His face was revealed to Angelica, along with his yellow hair and the pink scar on his cheek.

"ANTHONY" Angelica screamed!

"That's right, cousin" Anthony said, grinning.

Angelica looked at Mashimi. "Why is he here" she asked?

"Mudana wanted Anthony Collins to beat you to a pulp if you betrayed us somehow" Mashimi said.

"That's right" Anthony said. "I was disappointed when I heard that you were here, but Mudana told me I could do something violent to you if you turn against her".

Angelica took out two of her kunai and stood in a fighting stance with them in deperation.

"Don't come any closer to me, Anthony" Angelica said. "I'll fight you before you beat me up".

"It's a good thing you are fighting me alone" Anthony said, grinning evily. "It just goes to show how much your acquaintances hate you for what you put them through".

"I CHOSE to come here alone" Angelica countered. "I am not as mean as you think I am". "Don't tell those babies I said this, but I actually CARE about them, even though I do bad things to them".

"You"? "Care about them"? "HA" Anthony said.

"It's true" Angelica said.

"Still, I can see you are as much of a coward as you and that Tsuruhime girl claim him to be" Anthony said.

"I may fear you" Angelica said. "But that doesn't mean I won't stand up to you".

"Very well, then" Anthony said, unseathing his katana, his samurai sword. "But before we settle this, I must tell you about what you should have seen on the news".

Angelica looked at Anthony angrilly. "What should I have seen other than the Sakura Daycare Center being burnt down by the people you may be working for"?

"You should have seen Saki Senshi tell everyone that your mommy and my daddy gave the Sakura Daycare Center to Saki under a contract" Anthony said, laughing.

Angelica gasped at this. "My mommy's too smart for that.

"Apparently not" Anthony shrugged. "On the bright side, she did not give you up to Saki like Mudana told me she would".

"Phew" Angelica exclaimed! "That's a relief".

"Not to me it isn't" Anthony snarled. "And now I am going to cause you more misery than Saki will ever cause you, by beating you to a bloody pulp".

"We'll see about that" Angelica snarled back.

Meanwhile, Tommy was running out of the forest and into an open area. Tommy looked around, looking for a place to go.

"Where should I go" Tommy asked himself?

Suddenly, Tommy heard a voice.

"You can come to Mudana if you are a good baby" the voice said.

Tommy looked around and then he saw a figure wearing Samurai armor on top of a hill with his hands behind his back.

Author's note: I decided to put in Sovietlollipop's OC, Anthony Collins, in my story. I sure hope Sovietlollipop reviews my stories.


	9. Chapter 8

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 8: Akiyama Tokugawa

Tommy saw the samurai child on the hill with his hands behind his back. he took his left arm and removed his mask using his left hand, revealing a calm face and normal demeanor.

"You must be Tommy Pickles" The child said.

"Yes, I am" Tommy said. "What do you want from me"?

"My name is Akiyama Tokugawa and I am 4 years old" Akiyama said. "And I have a little surprise for you".

"What's the surprise" Tommy asked?

Akiyama revealed his right arm, which held Tommy's baby brother, Dil, who was giggling, completely misunderstanding the situation he was in.

"Dil" Tommy gasped. Tommy immediately ran towards Dil, but Tommy stopped when a bunch of undead samurai jumped in his way.

"I won't give him to you" Akiyama said. "At least not for free".

Tommy looked at Akiyama. "Where did those guys come from" Tommy asked?

"I made them" Akiyama answered. "I used robot parts and clay to create these warriors".

"You MADE them" Tommy asked, shocked?

"Mudana wanted a samurai army that will obey her commands" Akiyama said. "That's where I came in". "I made these undead samurai zombies after I lost to Mudana in a duel, betrayed my friends, and served Mudana like I promised her if I lost the duel".

Tommy glared at Akiyama. "You let go of Dilly or else" Tommy demanded.

"Or else what" Akiyama asked? "What else can you do besides fighting me in a duel"?

"FIghting you in a duel" Tommy asked?

"Of course" Akiyama said. "Susie will most likely lose to Mudana if she goes into battle with her".

"Susie's gonna fight Mudana" Tommy asked?

"What else are you ignorant of" Akiyama sighed?

"What does Susie fighting Mudana have anything to do with me fighting you" Tommy asked?

"If Susie loses to Mudana, she will never get Dil back" Akiyama said. "I've been watching you". "You obviously love your brother and you can't handle it when Dil will be Mudana's forever, so I'm giving you a chance to reclaim him".

"By dueling with you" Tommy asked, uneasy? "But I'm just a baby".

"One year old babies have been fighting as samurai". "Samurai babies obviously use bladed weapons, so why shouldn't you use them" Akiyama asked?

Tommy knew at his age that bladed weapons are dangerous for babies, but if he didn't do something soon, Dil could be Mudana's forever.

"But what can I do to be ready to duel you" Tommy asked?

"You will recieve rigorous training from either Soyami Senshi or the other high-class child samurai masters" Akiyama said. "Once you begin, you will learn about Bushido, a samurai code of honor, and the way of the sword". "In order to beat me in this duel, you must go through the same rigorous training I recieved when I was two years old, Because if you lose to me, not only will Dil remain with me and Mudana, but you will spend the rest of your babyhood and early childhood as Mudana's slave".

"What" Tommy gasped!? "But that's not fair".

"You get what you get, Tommy" Akiyama said, simply.

Tommy glared at Akiyama again. "All right" Tommy said angrilly. "I accept your challenge". "Once I win, you give back Dilly and you will also get rid of your undead samurai zombie army".

Akiyama smiled. "Since it is likely that you will lose to me, I will accept these conditions".

"I will NOT lose to you" Tommy shouted angrilly. "I will get Dil back and you will be sorry you metted me".

"You will be Mudana's slave, soon enough" Akiyama said. "I'd take you to her, now, but eventually you will be rescued". "If you lose to me, however, you will honor our agreement and obey me".

"We'll see about that" Tommy said.

"We WILL see" Akiyama said, turning around with a giggling Dil in his arms. His undead samurai army turned around, too. "If you want to rescue Dil, by all means, train in the way of the samurai and then, when you have the same swordsmanship skills as I do, come and face me" he said, before leaping off the hill and leaving with his undead samurai following him.

Tommy then heard footsteps and turned around to see three female samurai running towards Tommy. One of them had three pigtails on her head, the other one had a ponytail on her head, and the third had her hair flow freely.

"Hey" The pigtailed girl exclaimed! "Don't you know it's dangerous to be out here"?

"Yes" the ponytailed girl said. "Mudana's ninjas could come after you".

Tommy smiled. "Thanks for caring" he said. Tommy then had a look of concern on his face and pointed to the forest. "Could one of you go into that forest and see if my cousin, Angelica is all right"? "I'm worried about her".

The girl whose hair was flowing freely bowed her head before Tommy. "You can depend on me" She said, before heading to the forest.

Tommy looked at the other two samurai girls. "The rest of you can take me to your master". "I have a few words to tell him" he said.

"HAI" The two samurai girls said.

Meanwhile, Angelica, in her ninja uniform with her veil on her face, faced Anthony, Mashimi, and Max while holding her two kunai in front of her in a stance.

"You weakliing" Anthony commented. "Did I also mention that Aunt Charlotte also signed a contract that says that if the contract is signed, she and her maiden clan, the Collins clan, have to serve Saki and whoever he serves"? "Since Saki serves Masuyo Reikokuna, Mudana's dad, by serving Saki, Aunt Charlotte is serving Masuyo".

Angelica was shocked. "You are LYING" she shouted. "My mommy would NEVER do that".

Anthony laughed and held up a tape recorder. "If you don't believe me, here is a message Mudana gave me".

Anthony turned on the tape recorder and Masuyo Reikokuna's voice was heard.

"Here is the deal, Charlotte Pickles" Masuyo said. "By signing the contract you agreed to serve Saki and his boss". His voice rose. "And that boss is ME". "I should warn you that there are serious consequences for those who betray me".

"Okay" Charlotte said in a scared voice. "What do you want"?

Angelica put her hand to her face in shock and sadness.

"First, I want you to give me every detail about what Lunsford's family and Kuki's family are doing to ruin my plan to take over Tokyo". "Also, I want you to make sure your husband and daughter don't conspire against me and my family".

"A-As you command" Charlotte said in a scared voice.

Anthony turned off the tape recorder as Angelica removed her veil from her face. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Mommy" Angelica thought. "How could you"?

"Talk about a cowardly business woman" Max said.


	10. Chapter 9

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 9: Angelica's Fury!

Angelica looked down to the ground in sadness as she put her veil away in her right pouch. Her mother had given in to the same cowardice Angelica had given into when she told Coco LaBouche about Chaz Finster.

"I guess you and your mother are a lot alike" Mashimi said to Angelica. "You both value your own safety over everyone elses lives".

Angelica looked up at Mashimi in anger.

"I may value my own safety" Angelica said angrilly. "But after what I almost did to Chuckie, I don't value it over everyone elses lives".

"Really" Anthony said skeptically. "Then how come you are the same selfish person that everyone says you are"?

"CAN it, Anthony" Angelica sneered.

"YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE" Anthony barked. "You are a spoiled, selfish monster who cares only about herself".

"What does that make you" Angelica asked with a raised, angry voice?

"We are not discussing ME" Anthony said. "And I could care less if you were actually nice, especially after you gave me the scar on my cheek".

"That was an accident" Angelica said.

"I don't care" Anthony barked. "It is totally believeable of how worthless of a person you are, just like your cousins are".

"Leave Tommy and Dil out of this" Angelica snapped.

"Anybody who likes you is a stupid idiot" Anthony said. "Just like that blue-haired girl who befriended you".

Angelica gasped at what Anthony just said.

"What did you say" Angelica asked in shock and anger?

"That blue-haired friend of yours is a fool for befriending you" Anthony said, grinning. "Not to mention she's a failure".

Angelica glared at Anthony and clenched her fists.

"Nobody talks about Yuurikage like that" Angelica snapped.

"Oh, Angelica" Anthony said, "I can talk like that to anyone I want to talk about and you can't stop me".

"DON'T MESS WITH ME" Angelica screamed as she charged at Anthony.

She raised her fist as she charged at Anthony and then she punched him in the armored chest. However, Anthony didn't feel a thing.

"Did I just feel a breeze" Anthony asked, grinning?

Suddenly, Angelica uppercut punched him in the chin with the same fist.

"Ow, that hurt" Anthony whined. Anthony clutched his chin in pain and looked at Angelica in anger.

"GET HER" Anthony shouted at Mashimi and Max while pointing at Angelica.

"Hai" Mashimi said. He and Max did as instructed and charged at Angelica. Angelica leaped out of Mashimi and Max's reach and drew out her kunai. Mashimi and Max threw shuriken at her but Angelica deflected the shuriken with her kunai while landing on a tree branch. Angelica scowled at Mashimi. She jumped off the tree branch and she did a corkscrew kick to Mashimi's mask when Mashimi jumped onto Anthony's palms and Anthony lept him into the air to get Angelica. Angelica's kick cracked Mashimi's mask a lot and sent Mashimi to the floor. When Angelica landed on the ground, Max wrapped his arm around Angelica's throat by surprise. Angelica elbowed Max in the gut. She then grabbed him by behind and attempted to throw him to the ground. However, Max landed on his feet and he tried to do a round kick to Angelica, but Angelica dodged it by leaping over it. Mashimi got up and attempted to stab Angelica with his kunai, but Angelica turned around, grabbed Mashimi's wrist and twisted it. Mashimi howled in pain. Angelica then threw him at Max, knocking him and Mashimi to a tree. Angelica let out a battle cry as she charged at Mashimi and Max.

"Angelica is more powerful than I thought" Mashimi said.

"And more skilled, too" Max said.

Angelica jumped and raised her right foot, ready to drop kick Mashimi and Max. Angelica then drop kicked Mashimi's masked face, causing his mask to crack a lot more. Anthony then got behind Angelica, drew his sword, and attempted to cut Angelica in the arm, but Angelica swifty drew her ninja sword and blocked Anthony's attack with it. Angelica then drew another of her swords and twirled both swords around as she fought Anthony with them in a two sword on one sword match. Anthony, however, was too skilled with his sword and after a lot of blows with the swords, Anthony knocked both swords out of Angelica's hand with his sword However, just when Anthony pointed his blade at Angelica, thinking he won, Angelica crouched down below the blade and kicked the sword out of Anthony's hand. Angelica then did a rapid martial kick at Anthony's face, bruising it a lot. Anthony fell to the floor while Mashimi and Max just stared in shock. Angelica let out a scream of rage.


	11. Chapter 10

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 10: The Scream of the Taka!

Mashimi, in his ninja uniform, quickly got back up and charged at Angelica with a sword in his right hand while her back is tuned towards Anthony.

"Don't worry" Mashimi thought. "I'm only going to cut you in places where it would REALLY hurt.

Angelica closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and raised one of her feet. Mashimi raised his sword, ready to strike at Angelica, but before he could do anything, Angelica opened her eyes, turned around and gave Mashimi's masked face a strong kick, which broke his mask entirely and sent Mashimi hurtling to a tree. Angelica panted heavily in anger while Mashimi fell to the ground. Anthony Collins, in his samurai uniform, glared at Angelica, who turned around to look at him.

"There... is no way... that I'll... lose to... the likes... of YOU" Anthony breathed angrilly.

Angelica grinned. "I think you just did lose to me" she said.

"We'll see about that" Anthony snapped. "Oh, and Angelica, you might want to look behind you".

Angelica looked behind her and noticed Mashimi's mask pieces scattered across the area. When Angelica looked at Mashimi, she gasped as she saw his face. His face had a japanese sentence tattooed on his face. Mashimi looked at Angelica angrilly.

"THIS is what I look like under my mask" Mashimi said. "Thanks to my family, anyways".

"WHOA" Angelica exclaimed! "Your face is more ruined than Anthony's".

"Now you see I'm not the only one with a mark on my face that lasts forever" Anthony commented to Angelica.

"After I ditched my Kendo lessons, my mommy and brother gave this mark to me as punishment to remind me of my family tradition, which I tried to escape from" Mashimi said. "They wanted me to look myself in the mirror and think about my "place" in my family".

"Wow" Angelica exclaimed" Your family must be really strict".

"You have no idea how strict" Mashimi said.

"You see, Angelica, Mashimi and I have a lot in common" Anthony said. "We both have resentment towards certain family members such as you and Mashimi's mommy and brother and we both had miserable lives".

"I'M the one who was miserable, Anthony" Angelica argued. "You threw that cup of water at me when I was born and you also chased me around when you didn't share any cookies with me and that scar wouldn't be on your cheek if you hadn't chased me around in the first place".

"Compared to me, you had it easy" Anthony argued. "And another thing, I was going to use this when I destroy the resistances, but you are definitely something worth destroying ". Anthony revealed a control pad on his wrist that was connected to the samurai armor. The control pad had a big red button on it, along with smaller blue, yellow, and green buttons.

"Now it's time for me to show you what I can really do" Anthony said angrilly as he slowly reached for the button, and once he pressed it,...

Light illuminated from Anthony's armor and then...

Anthony clenched his teeth and grunted and Angelica watched in shock as a metal wing the shape of a hawk's emerged from the back of Anthony's armor. Then a second metal wing emerged. Then the armor's neck collar rose slowly up Anthony's head and the armor slowly reached Anthony's feet. Then light shone from the armor and Angelica shielded her eyes from the light. Meanwhile, The samurai girl that Tommy sent to check on Angelica saw the bright light and headed towards it. By the time the light extinguished, Angelica couldn't believe her eyes. What she saw before her was Anthony's true form. a metal, humanoid, robot hawk that was made out of Anthony's samurai armor. The hawk had a metal beak, red, glowing eyes, robotic talons, metal wings, and a metal body. The only human parts of Anthony sticking out were his arms and the hair on his head. Max pointed at the hawk and grinned.

"What is that" Angelica asked?

"Angelica, meet the robotic armor of Mudana's two Samurai warriors" Mashimi said. "A robotic weapon we call... the Taka".

"We only are allowed to use this to completely destroy the resistances" Max said, pointing at the hawk. "But in this case, you are an exception, pigtailed girl".

The Taka lowered it's head towards Angelica and then... it screamed.


	12. Chapter 11

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc Chapter 11: Attack of the Taka!

(Theme for this event: watch?v=KN-WvQ2NgkQ)

Reacting quickly, Angelica threw three kunai at the Taka, but the kunai didn't even penetrate the body of the Taka. In response to Angelica's attack, the Taka slowly flapped it's wings and a wind gushed from them , attempting to blow away Angelica a little bit. Angelica shielded herself with her arms to block the wind as it was moving Angelica backwards a little bit. The Taka then flapped it's wings even faster and then it got off the ground, flying above it. Then a moment later, it flew towards Angelica and tried to grab her with it's talons. Angelica quickly rolled out of the way before it could get to her. Angelica then charged towards it, drew her sword, and tried to attack it from behind, but the Taka jumped over her and landed it's left metal wing on Angelica, hitting her on the head, then the wing hit her again and again and again and again until Angelica laid on the ground on her tummy. She tried to grab her sword, but before she could do so, the Taka grabbed her with its beak, threw her upward, flipped over, grabbed her with its talons and slammed her to the ground with them. The Taka then jumped off of her and she looked up at the Taka angrilly, slowly got up with her legs shaking, and charged at it.

"ANTHONY, YOU JERK" Angelica screamed angrilly.

The Taka then stood on it's hands, grabbed Angelica with its talons and slammed her into a tree with them. Angelica coughed blood out of her mouth in pain. The talon then jumped, threw Angelica off its talons and punched Angelica hard in the gut, which caused Angelica to recoil in pain. The talon punched her again, but this time with its other arm.

"H-How" Angelica asked herself? "Anthony has gotten too strong for me". "How is that possible"?

The Taka then punched her in the face, causing Angelica to slam into a tree, side first. Angelica fell to the floor in pain. After the Taka began to fly up in the sky, Mashimi and Max looked at it.

"What's Anthony gonna do now" Max asked Mashimi?

"Anthony's gonna divebomb into Angelica to severely wound her" Mashimi said, smiling.

The Taka flew upward out from the trees and the light from the sun was shining on it from a window. From the Mount Fujiama area from the Chihiro Daycare Center, Mudana and a tied up Edwin watched the Taka about to do it's move.

"Is that the robot armor you told Anthony to use to destroy the Resistances when the time is right" Edwin asked, smiling?

Mudana looked at the Taka angrilly. "BAKA (Japanese term for "moron")" Mudana shouted. "You are only supposed to use that when we are able to destroy the rebels".

The Taka looked down at Angelica with anger in its red eyes.

"Astalavista, loser" Anthony thought from inside the Taka.

Immediately, the Taka divebombed towards Angelica, who was barely conscious, about to strike at her, when suddenly,...

(End of theme)

The samurai girl that Tommy sent to check on Angelica grabbed her and carried her out of the way before the Taka could hit the two. The Taka hit the tree, instead. Mashimi and Max looked in shock as Angelica was saved by the samurai girl. The girl stopped and turned towards Max and Mashimi with Angelica on her left shoulder. Angelica looked at the samurai girl with wonder in her eyes. The girl smiled at Angelica while Mashimi looked at the girl with contempt in his eyes.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=YTrhd5SBBpc)

"Who... are... you" Angelica asked weakly to the girl?

Mashimi glared at the girl. "Yui Nakano" He said angrilly. "The descendant of Takeko Nakano, the famous female samurai".

Yui looked at Mashimi angrilly. "So that's your true face" She said, gesturing to Mashimi's tattooed face. "I suppose that's what you get for dishonoring your family".

"You know very LITTLE about my family" Mashimi shouted. "Their way has brought me nothing but misery".

Angelica looked at Yui and smiled. "What a drama king" Angelica commented.

"DABARE (Japanese term for shut up)" Mashimi shouted.

"Anyways, why are you here" Max asked Yui?

"I came here to check on the cousin of a little, bald, baby boy and it seems I came at the right time" Yui said, smiling. She looked at Angelica. "You must be the boy's cousin".

Angelica nodded, smiling.

"Well, we're not going to let you save Angelica from us, yet" Max said angrilly. He turned towards the Taka. "Anthony, get them".

The Taka turned around and it screamed. It looked at Angelica and Yui. Yui let go of Angelica and the two girls drew her swords. The Taka and the girls were about to face off, when suddenly... the Taka's wings suddenly withdrew back into the armor. The armor then flashed brightly. Angelica and Yui shielded their eyes as the light brightened from the Taka. Suddenly, the light extinguished and Anthony regained his original form. Anthony looked at himself in shock and anger.

"What happened" Anthony shouted?

Max and Mashimi looked at Anthony and Max got a look of fright on his face.

"I forgot to tell you that Mudana has control over the suit as well" Mashimi said. "She has a remote controller that turns the armor off".

"What" Anthony exclaimed!?

"And it looks like Mudana saw you when you were up in the air" Mashimi said.

"I think Anthony is in trouble" Max said worryingly to Mashimi.

"Why didn't you tell me this, before I turned on the armor" Anthony barked at Mashimi?

"I didn't think Mudana would notice" Mashimi shrugged.

"This is awful" Anthony said worryingly.

Angelica chuckled at this. "Well, well, well" She said. "Looks like you will have to fight me and Yui without the Taka and it's obvious that you will lose to me".

"We'll see about that" Anthony barked.

(End of theme)

Anthony began to charge at Angelica and Yui, who have their swords out in their hands, when suddenly, Mashimi stopped Anthony with his right hand.

"Not now, Anthony" Mashimi said.

"Why not" Anthony asked angrilly. "I've already weakened Angelica and should be able to give her more misery".

"But Yui's here" Mashimi said. "And you will be no match for her".

"But I can take on Yui with Anthony" Max said, raising his hand.

"Now is not the time" Mashimi said. "Tommy has already gotten away, so we can't be wasting time with those people".

After thinking about it for a moment, Max and Anthony sighed. "Fine" They said in unison.

Mashimi looked at Angelica. "You may have won this round, but be reminded that your mommy works for Masuyo, now" Mashimi said. "And unlike the time you almost ruined a life of a friend of yours, your mommy will reach the point of no return".

"That's not true" Angelica shouted. "My mommy will do the right thing because she cares about me and my daddy".

"She also cares about her corporation" Anthony cut in, grinning. "I wonder which one she will choose". "She will most likely choose her company over you and uncle Drew".

"We'll see" Angelica said angrilly.

"Oh yes" Anthony said. "We WILL see".

And with that, Anthony, Mashimi, and Max left. Yui looked at Angelica with worry on her face.

"Is your mommy's name Charlotte Pickles" Yui asked?

Angelica smiled at Yui. "Yes". "Why" She asked?

"Oooooh" Yui exclaimed uneasily! "I wouldn't trust her if I were you".

Angelica looked at Yui with skepticism. "Why not" she asked?

"Have you heard of a man named Saki J Senshi" Yui asked?

"I met the guy with my mommy" Angelica said.

"Then you should know that Charlotte was once Saki's apprentice in being a company worker" Yui said.

Angelica gasped. "Really" she asked?

Yui nodded. "I even heard that she signed a contract to serve Saki's boss, Masuyo Reikokuna" she said.

Angelica was saddened by this. "I know". "Anthony told me".

"Come" Yui said. "You are a ninja, so I must take you back to Yuurikage".

"I would like that very much" Angelica said.

Meanwhile, Tommy was talking with Soyami Senshi who was with Yuurikage in the bamboo forest.

"Excuse me" Soyami asked? "You want me to train you to beat Akiyama Tokugawa and free your brother"?

"You gots to train me" Tommy said. "I gots to have the same swordsmanship skills as Akiyama to beat him and free Dily".

Soyami gestured to his broken arms. "As you can tell by my broken arms, that isn't possible" Soyami said. "You are going to have to find someone else to train you".

"But who will train me to be as good as Akiyama"? Tommy asked worryingly?

"You sent one of my samurai to find Angelica, right" Soyami asked?

"Right" Tommy said.

"That samurai's name is Yui Nakano" Soyami said, smiling. "She is the descendant of Takeko Nakano of the Aizu samurai".

"What are the Aizu Samurai" Tommy asked?

"The Aizu Samurai are the samurai of the westernmost of the three regions of Japan" Soyami said. "But that's not important right now". "What is important is that you will receive exceptional training from Yui Nakano.

"How good is she" Tommy asked? "Is she as good as Akiyama".

"As far as I've known her, she is better than Akiyama" Soyami said, smiling.

"I've heard that she was the only one to beat Akiyama in a sword duel" Yuurikage said, smiling.

"That'll make things a lot easier" Tommy said happily.

"So what do you say, Tommy-san" Soyami asked? "Are you willing to train under Yui

Tommy nodded.

"Then it's settled" Soyami said, grinning. "As soon as I send my two other samurai to get Yui to come here, I will ask her to train you and you will be ready to face Akiyama". He looked at the ponytailed samurai girl and the pigtailed samurai girl. "Miho, Zara, Fetch Yui for me".

"Hai" The two girls said. They ran off to find Yui.


	13. Chapter 12

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 12: MIssion: Save Kimi!

Tafuyumi, Susie, Chuckie, Lil, and Jimmy have made it towards the Japanese spring area. There were a lot of Cherry blossoms here, a pond, and a water fountain where plastic birds were at. Big Binky was keeping Kimi Finster tied up to a stake. Kimi was still tear driven because of what she thought happened to Chuckie. Chuckie stared at Kimi from behind a rock, feeling bad for her. Chuckie looked at the others, who were also behind the rock.

"You guys and gals move on ahead" Chuckie said. "I have a sister to save".

"Be careful, Chuckie-san" Tafuyumi said.

"Bye, Chuckie" Lil said, saddened.

"Good luck" Jimmy said.

"Go get him, Chuckie" Susie said, smiling.

Chuckie smiled as the others left. Meanwhile, Big Binky was stomping his left foot as if waiting for someone.

"Now, where are Max Billton and Megan with that Yokai costume" Big Binky asked Kimi, irritably? "They are supposed to be here to dress you up as a yokai".

"But I don't wanna be a Yokai" Kimi cried.

"Too bad" Big Binky said. "Nobody can stop me now that your brother is probably dead by now".

"I have friends who will come and save me" Kimi argued. " And they WILL stop you".

"Oh really" Big Binky said. "I think your so called friends are too busy saving your other friends"

Just then, Max Billton arrived with the Yokai costume.

"Sorry I'm late" Max said, grinning. "I was held up because of a battle with Angelica".

"Save your escuses (Excuses)" Big Binky said. "Put the costume on Kimi".

Kimi gasped at this in fear.

"With great pleasure" Max said. Max swiftly used his sword to cut the rope that held Kimi while Big Binky was snickering and he went towards her about to put the costume on her.

"Welcome to a life of evil, Kimi" Max said, grinning evilly.

Kimi shook in fear. Then, suddenly...

Max felt a chop on his back, which caused him to collapse to the ground. Kimi beamed as she saw the person who karate chopped Max: Chuckie Finster.

"Chuckie" Kimi cried happily. "You're alive".

"WHAT" Big Binky shouted!? "I thought Mudana's snake constricted you to death".

"I was saved by a ninja" Chuckie said, smiling.

"Then I will just have to get rid of you, myself" Big Binky said angrilly as he charged towards Chuckie about to strike him with his kunai. But by the time Big Binky swung his kunai downwards, Chuckie grabbed Big Binky's wrist with his hands

"Over my dad's potty" Chuckie hissed.

"Chuckie" Kimi cried.

"Kimi, get out of here while you still can" Chuckie ordered.

"But what about you" Kimi asked?

"I'll be fine" Chuckie said, smiling. "I'm more than just a scaredy cat".

Kimi smiled and left. "Good luck, Chuckie" she said as she left.

Max Billton looked up and saw Kimi run out of the spring area. He quickly got up and he was about to get Kimi, when Chuckie kicked Big Binky away, leaped backwards and blocked Max's way.

"DON'T YOU DARE" Chuckie shouted.

"Or else what" Max said, grinning? "You will definitely lose to me and you will remain a coward for the rest of your life".

"What can you do that can make me lose to you" Chuckie asked angrilly?

"Oh, I don't know" Max said, before revealing a clown doll "CLOWNS, maybe"?

Chuckie gasped in fear.


	14. Chapter 13

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 13: The Return of Mr. Friend!

"Well, Finster" Max said, holding up the plush clown, "are you going to flee like a coward at the sight of this clown or what"?

Chuckie closed his eyes and repeated to himself "I'm a big brave dog". "I'm a big brave dog". "I'm a big brave dog". "I'm a big brave dog".

"What's it gonna be, scaredy cat" Max asked, grinning evilly?

Chuckie opened his eyes and looked at Max with determination. "Do your worst, Billton".

"With pleasure, punk" Max cried as he threw the plush clown at Chuckie.

Chuckie reacted quickly and round kicked the clown away from him. Max clapped his hands and took out another plush clown.

"There is more where that came from" Max said as he threw the other clown.

Chuckie gasped and straight punched the clown away from him.

"GRRR" Max growled. He then threw even more clowns at Chuckie, one at a time. "AI-YAI-YAI-YAI-YAI-YAI-YAI-YAI-YAI"!

Chuckie, with his quick reflexes, ducked, jumped, and rolled to dodge the plush clowns. He even karate punched and kicked some of them. Soon, Max ran out of plush clowns to throw at Chuckie. Max seethed in anger while Chuckie smiled.

"Got anything else to scare me" Chuckie asked?

Max was about to yell at Chuckie, but after getting an idea, he grinned, cut off what he was about to say, and began again.

"Sure, Chuckie" Max said. He turned to Big Binky. "Big Binky, send out YOUR clown".

Big Binky pretended to gasp and he smiled. "Why Max, you don't mean-"

"What" Chuckie asked, confused?

Big Binky grabbed a remote controller and showed it to Chuckie.

"Chuckie" Big Binky said, grinning. "Prepare to have a blast from your scary past".

Big Binky pressed the big red button on the controller and moved the control stick. Max looked at Chuckie, turned around, and pointed north towards the japanese building. Inside the building, there was a toy robot that looked a lot like the Mr. Friend toy that Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil were scared of then tried to get rid of. The robot's eyes turned on with its crimson red pupils lighting up the building. The robot was revealed to be as obese as a baby could get and the robot also wore the uniform of a sumo wrestler. The sumo wrestler Mr. Friend walked towards the exit of the building and Big Binky and Max grinned evilly at the robot toy coming out of the building. By the time the robot came out of the building, Chuckie gasped in fear as he saw the Mr. Friend toy walk towards him.

"MR. FIEND" Chuckie cried!

"Correction, Chuckie" Big Binky said. "SUMO Mr. Fiend, as you can see by the sumo wrestler clothes he wears".

"Konnichiwa" Sumo Mr. Friend said. "A sumo wrestler must always rely on his strength".

Chuckie looked at Mr. Friend and remembered him, Tommy, Phil, and Lil fighting the army of Mr. Friend robots. If Chuckie can fight an army of Mr. Friend robots, he can certainly fight this one.

"This is nothing" Chuckie said, smiling.

Chuckie then charged at Sumo Mr. Friend and attempted to do a palm of hand on him, but the Mr. Friend toy robot grabbed Chuckie's arm and threw Chuckie to the floor. Chuckie looked in shock at the Mr. Friend robot. Max and Big Binky laughed at Chuckie.

"Our robot can defend itself, you know" Big Binky said, grinning.

"And you are no match for it" Max said, grinning.

Chuckie got up and looked at the two of them angrilly. "We'll see about that" he said.

Chuckie turned to the robot, got into a horse stance, and attempted to round kick it, but Mr. Friend grabbed Chuckie's leg, spun Chuckie around and threw him onto a wall causing Chuckie to smash into it and fall to the floor in pain. Chuckie slowly got up, ran to Mr. Friend, and attempted to karate punch him, but the robot grabbed Chuckie's wrist and sent Chuckie's fist to the ground. Chuckie tried to do some more karate moves against the sumo wrestler, but to no avail as the robot keeps counterattacking with it's sumo wrestling moves. Max and Big Binky laughed at this. Chuckie didn't know what to do.

"It's over for you, Chuckie" Big Binky said.

"Maybe we can use you as a substitute Yokai" Max suggested.

"Oh no" Chuckie thought. "Not that". "What am I 'upposed to do"?

Then, Chuckie remembered something Hikarimaru taught him in his judo lessons.

Chuckie remembered Hikarimaru saying "If the enemy comes at you and sumo wrestles you, don't use moves that the wrestler can counter". "Use moves similar to the ones the enemy gives you".

Chuckie smiled as he got an idea. If he can use his Judo moves against the Mr. Friend robot, he might have an advantage. Chuckie quickly got up and face Mr. Friend with a fire burning in his eyes.

"Okay, Mr. Fiend" Chuckie said in a low voice. "Let's do this".

Big Binky smiled and controlled Mr. Friend to run towards Chuckie while Chuckie charged at Mr. Friend. Mr. Friend grabbed Chuckie by the shoulders, but Chuckie grabbed Mr. Friends shoulders and the two got into a grappling battle. The Mr. Friend robot attempted to grab Chuckie by the waist, but Chuckie grabbed Mr. Friend's right wrist and Mr. Friend's tummy and he judo tossed Mr. Friend to the ground, face first, causing his big red nose to break. Big Binky got frustrated and made Mr. Friend get up and run towards Chuckie, attempting to grab his belt to lift him off the ground, but before the robot could do so, grabbed Mr Friend's hands. Smiling, Chuckie did another judo toss that was even harder than the first, and this time, Mr. Friend landed back first and he broke apart. Big Binky screamed in frustration.

"Yay"! "I did it" Chuckie exclaimed!


	15. Chapter 14

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 14: Chuckie's Development!

Chuckie raised his hands in the air in celebration for his defeating Sumo Mr. Friend. Max Billton grumbled to himself

in disappointment and Big Binky stompted his right foot on the floor in anger.

"What do we do, now" Max asked?

"We should find more ways to scare that coward" Big Binky said.

"You guys can't scare me no more" Chuckie said, smiling. "It's over for you".

Suddenly, the ninja, Megan, appeared and did a tornado kick to Chuckie's right facial cheek, sending Chuckie falling and sliding on the ground. Chuckie slowly looked up and saw Megan with shock in his eyes.

"Megan" Chuckie exclaimed!?

Megan smiled. "Guess who's back, Chuckie" She said.

Chuckie, a bit disappointed in Megan for ditching him for another baby, stood up and charged at her. Megan and Chuckie fought using hook punches, front kicks, straight punches, spin kicks, and other karate and ninjutsu moves against each other. Megan took an opportunity to grab Chuckie's arm and twist it behind him. Chuckie glared at Megan from in front of her.

"Are you attacking me, because you love me?" Chuckie asked? "Because it's too late, now".

Chuckie escaped from Megan's hold and countered her ninjutsu moves with his karate moves. Chuckie and Megan then got into a grappling match. They were in a stalemate.

"I am well aware of that" Megan said. "But I am attacking you, because it is part of my job as Mudana's servant".

"Just when I think you can't stoop any lower" Chuckie said angrily.

Chuckie kicked her in the leg, causing her to stop their grappling match. They continued with their karate vs ninjutsu battle while Big Binky and Max watched. Suddenly, Big Binky had an idea. He turned to Max.

"Use this opportunity to go after the rest of the hostages and make them wear the yokai costumes and shock collars" Big Binky said to Max.

"Okie Dokie" Max said happily as he began to walk off to get the other yokai costumes.

However, Chuckie overheard the what Big Binky said to Max, looked at Max walking away, then looked back at Megan.

"I'll deal with you later" Chuckie said.

Chuckie did a backwards somersault towards Max, before Max could run off, and then he jump kicked Max, sending Max to the ground. Max looked up at Chuckie, who angrilly looked at Max.

"You will make NOBODY wear those costumes" Chuckie cried angrily.

Max smiled "We'll see about that." he said as he grabbed Chuckie's legs with his own and dropped Chuckie to the floor with them.

Chuckie broke free of Max's hold, but before Chuckie could fight Max, Big Binky ran to Chuckie and wrapped his arm around his throat.

"You will have to deal with ME, first" Big Binky growled.

Chuckie smiled. "Very well, then" He said.

Chuckie elbowed Big Binky in the gut and that caused Binky to let go of Chuckie. Chuckie then spring hip threw Big Binky with all his strength, causing Big Binky to fall to the floor. Chuckie then charged at Max, who got up, but Megan got in the way and blocked Chuckie's karate chop.

"I don't think so" Megan said, smiling.

"You gots to be kidding me!" Chuckie exclaimed.

Chuckie hook punched Megan in the gut, which caused her to fall down. Before Max Billton could run away, Chuckie lept in front of him and used a gedan-ate aikido attack on him, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Forget it, Max!" Chuckie shouted.

Before Chuckie could attack Max, Max reached into his pocket and threw a plush ghost at Chuckie. Chuckie flinched at first, but he remembered that he had to be brave. Max was surprised.

"Run away, Chuckie" Max demanded as he threw a plush monster at Chuckie.

Chuckie dodged it.

"I said RUN AWAY". Max shouted as he threw a plush zombie at Chuckie.

Chuckie walked towards Max and dodged the plush zombie.

"RUN" Max shouted as he threw a plush vampire at Chuckie.

Chuckie dodged the plush vampire and then started running towards Max.

"WHY WON'T YOU RUN AWAY?" Max screamed angrily.

Chuckie then PUNCHED Max in the face in fury. and then the two got into a karate vs ninjutsu brawl.

"I may be a scaredy cat" Chuckie cried in fury. "But I'm not gonna run away; especially from the likes of YOU." "Your days of scaring and bullying me are OVER".

Chuckie started to gain the upper hand in the brawl, but before Chuckie could deliver the final blow, Big Binky joined in the fight by back kicking Chuckie. Chuckie looked at Big Binky with determination and did a jump kick to Big Binky's face. Chuckie then fought against Big Binky when suddenly, Megan threw a kunai knife at Chuckie. Chuckie, sensing the danger, lept over the kunai. The kunai accidentally stabbed Big Binky at the side, causing him to recoil in pain as he took the kunai out. Chuckie and Megan charged at each other and fought each other with all their might. Big Binky joined in and so did Max. Chuckie gulped as he was fighting 3 against 1, but he had to keep fighting. Chuckie used everything he learned from Tafuyumi, Hanamaru, and Hikarimaru against the 3 such as the karate, judo, and aikido techniques. Megan, Max, and Binky couldn't believe it. Chuckie was getting stronger with every second of this fight. Chuckie smiled as his confidence rose. Chuckie managed to gain the upper hand in this martial arts battle as he used straight kicks, punches, hook punches, front kicks, and everything else he learned from his teachers. Megan, Max, and Binky were getting beaten so badly by Chuckie, they were barely standing up. Chuckie prepared himself for his final moves.

"This is it for you people" Chuckie said.

"Oh no!" Max, Big Binky, and Megan exclaimed in unison.

With all his strength, Chuckie kicked Megan in the gut, making her collapse to the floor. Then, Chuckie foot swept Big Binky onto the floor. Then, Chuckie looked at Max angrilly and charged at him with a battle cry. Max gulped at this.

"This is for scaring me all the time" Chuckie yelled as he punched Max in the face, causing Max to fall to the floor. "This is for being a bigger bully than Angelica" Chuckie yelled as he stomped on Max's rib-cages, causing Max to scream in pain. "This is for working for Mudana" Chuckie yelled as he punched Max in the eye. "This is for trying to make me run away" Chuckie yelled as he punched Max in the face again. "And THIS is for trying to turn my sister into a yokai" Chuckie yelled as he punched Max in the face again. Chuckie panted angrilly at Max. He expected Max to cry and beg for mercy, but instead,... Max laughed. "WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO LAUGH ABOUT?" Chuckie screamed.

"It's funny that you let your anger control you more than your fear" Max said happily.

"So?" Chuckie asked angrily.

"I think you want to destroy me" Max said. "Do it, Chuckie." "Brand yourself a cold blooded killer by finishing me off".

Chuckie gasped. "But I'm only a 2 year old baby".

"SO?" Max laughed.

"Forget it" Chuckie said angrilly. "I'm too innocent for that kind of stuff". Chuckie immediately grabbed Max by the collar. "You, on the 'upper' hand are going to stop trying to make my friends into Yokai".

"And just how are you going to MAKE me?" Max smirked.

Chuckie raised his foot and stomped Max's ribs, again.

"OW" Max exclaimed. "Okay, Okay. I'll stop."

Chuckie smiled. "Good".

"Chuckie" a voice called out to him.

Chuckie looked to the left and saw Emma run to him.

"Emma" Chuckie said, surprised.

The two hugged each other, smiling.

"I sawed the whole thing, Chuckie" Emma said once they stopped hugging. "You were really brave and strong".

Chuckie blushed. "Before we go, Emma, let me do one more thing".

Emma nodded.

Chuckie grabbed Max's uniform collar by the back. "You are coming with me" he said angrilly.

Emma went ahead and grabbed Max's collar, too. "Let's go, Chuckie".

Chuckie nodded and the two dragged a limp and wounded Max behind them as they walked back. Big Binky, laying on the floor, weakly looked up and saw Chuckie and Emma together with Max in tow and he sighed sadly.

Em...ma" Big Binky said weakly.


	16. Chapter 15

Rugrats in Japan: Chapter 15: Mudana's Final Decision!

Phil was taking a nap inside the aquatic area while Tifokana was waiting outside the aquatic area for Max to come with the yokai costume. Suddenly, Mikoto's cell phone was ringing and he took out his cell phone from his pants pocket. He then answered the phone.

"Mikoto here" Mikoto said. "What is it?"

There was heavy breathing heard from the phone.

"Mikoto" Max said. "I'm afraid I can't get the yokai costumes right now".

"Excuse me?" Mikoto asked. "Why not?"

In another area of the daycare center, Max was being pinned down by Chuckie Finster with Emma watching. Chuckie held the phone to Max's face as Max talked to Mikoto on the phone.

"Chuckie is keeping me from doing so" Max said, smiling. "And I'm afraid I am too weak to fight him, because of the injuries he gave me".

"Sorry to hear that". Mikoto said over the phone. "But there could be others that can help you fight Chuckie". "You can call for help".

"Okay" Max said. However, before he could call for help, Chuckie forcefully covered Max's mouth and spoke into the phone afterwards.

"Listen, Mikoto" Chuckie said angrily. "You can forget about helping Max, because I WILL keep him from making yokai out of my friends".

" _Really"_ Mikoto asked? "I would hate to for Mudana to take action against you and your friends, four eyes".

Chuckie gulped in fear at what Mikoto just said. Just then, Emma grabbed the phone and talked to Mikoto.

"What can Mudana possibly do to our friends?" Emma asked angrily.

After a long moment passed, Mikoto said "I'll talk to her about that right now".

Mikoto hung up on Chuckie and Emma and turned towards Tifokana and Tansu.

"Max can't come with the yokai costume." Mikoto said.

"What!?" Tansu and Tifokana exclaimed in unison?

"He is being held by Chuckie and he couldn't call for help" Mikoto said.

"How could he let Chuckie beat him that much?" Tifokana asked angrily.

"I have no idea myself, but I am going to call Mudana and tell her about this" Mikoto said. He pressed the buttons of his phone, getting Mudana's phone number. Mikoto held the phone to his ear, waiting for Mudana to answer.

Meanwhile, at the Mount Fujiama area of the daycare center, Mudana was throwing rotten vegetables at Edwin, much to his suffering. Mudana's phone rang and she answered it once she stopped throwing.

"Why are you calling me? I was having the fun of my life" Mudana asked, annoyed?

"This is Mikoto speaking. I am afraid that Max can't bring the yokai costumes over to Phil, Sanyo, and Edwin." Mikoto said.

"Huh?" Mudana asked. "First Tommy and Kimi escape and now, the yokai costumes can't come?"

"I'm afraid not" Mikoto said simply.

Surprisingly, Mudana wasn't mad. Instead...

"ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mudana laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Mikoto asked, confused.

"Because if I can't turn the babies into yokai, I can do the _other_ option" Mudana said.

"I'm listening" Mikoto said, smiling.

a couple of minutes later...

"Wake up" Tifokana, Mudana's sister, shouted to Phil, who was asleep.

Phil immediately woke up, looked at Yamina and flinched.

"Oh great!" Phil said angrily "What do _you_ want?"

"Mikoto got a call from Mudana." Tifokana answered. "Mudana has decided not to turn you into a yokai".

Phil gasped.

Meanwhile in the lower levels of the Mount Fujiama area...

"I'm not going to be a yokai?" Sanyo asked Yatmirai and Yamina, Mudana's other sisters.

"No." Yatmirai said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Phil was happy to hear what Tifokana just said.

"So does this mean I'm free" Phil asked?

Tifokana smirked.

"You are not exactly free" Tifokana said.

Little do Tifokana, Tansu and Mikoto, and know that Jimmy, Susie, Lil, and Tafuyumi were hiding behind a rock near the area where Phil was being held, seeing and hearing everything Tifokana and Yamina had to say. Lil and Jimmy faced Susie and Tafuyumi.

"You girls head towards your brothers" Jimmy whispered.

"We will deal with these bad peoples" Lil whispered.

Tafuyumi and Susie nodded and went towards the Mount Fujiama area.

Meanwhile, Sanyo was confused.

"What do you mean I'm not free" Sanyo asked?

Josh giggled at where this was going.

Suddenly, boa constrictors slithered out of Yamina's and Yatmirai's sleeves, much to Sanyo's horror.

Meanwhile, rattlesnakes slithered on the ground towards Phil, who was frightened at what he saw.

Meanwhile, other boa constrictors slitered out of Mudana's sleeves at the peak of the Mount Fujiama area. Edwin looked at the snakes.

Mudana smiled. "Remember when I told you that you will be a yokai?" she asked.

"Oh no" Edwin said, frightened.

"Remember what I promised you if that won't happen?" Mudana asked, grinning.

"NO" Edwin's voice was raised to a more scared level.

"Well, it looks like that won't happen" Mudana sang. "And I _always_ keep my promises".

In the Mount Fujiama and aquatic areas of the daycare center, Edwin, Phil, and Sanyo gasped in fear.

"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE" The four reikokuna sisters shouted to their victims in unison in the different areas.


	17. Chapter 16

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 16: The Captive Brother and Toad!

Lil DeVille put her hand to her mouth in shock at what she heard from Tifokana while Jimmy, Lil's cousin, gritted his teeth in fury. 1 year old baby kunoichi, Tifokana, was going to have Mudana's rattlesnakes kill Lil's brother, Phil, who was also Jimmy's cousin. The two of them weren't going to stand for that. Suddenly, Lil looked up and saw Phil and Lil's pet toad, Benny, that Betty DeVille sent to Phil while he was in the Sakura Daycare Center. The toad was in a cage that hung over the kiddie pool by a rope that was connected to the ceiling.

"Benny!" Lil gasped.

Jimmy looked at Lil. "Huh?"

Lil pointed upwards at Benny. Jimmy looked up at Benny and his rage grew.

"That does it" Jimmy said angrily. "Lil, you fight Tifokana and the other ninjas while I take care of those snakes and then we can save Benny."

"Right" Lil said.

Phil was scared at the snakes coming at him while Tifokana smiled smugly at this while Tansu laughed at this.

Suddenly, an arrow went through the snake, killing it. Phil sighed in relief.

"What the-" Tifokana began when suddenly,-

"LEAVE PHILLIP ALONE" Lil's voice shouted.

Tifokana, Tansu, and Mikoto turned around to see Lil karate punch Tifokana in the gut.

"Lillian!" Phil exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, another arrow hit another snake, killing it.

Tansu and Mikoto turned around to see the two impaled rattlesnakes. Suddenly, another two more arrows hit two more rattlesnakes. Tansu and Mikoto, surprised, looked to the upper right to see Jimmy on a balcony that connected itself to the surrounding aquarium of the aquatic area where fish of all sizes were swimming in.

"Lil and I won't let you or your snakes hurt him" Jimmy cried as he fired two more arrows at the ropes that held Phil to the chair. Phil was happy to be free.

Tifokana glared at Lil and tried to punch her, but Lil grabbed Tifokana's fist and smirked at her. Lil then took Tifokana's arm and judo threw Tifokana on the floor. But Tifokana double kicked Lil in the face while at the same time, leaping back up. Meanwhile, the remaining snakes went after Phil, who was running away from them, as well as from the other ninjas. Phil then looked at the kiddie pool and jumped into it, getting his clothes wet in the process. Jimmy kept firing his arrows at the snakes, killing each and every one of them. Lil and Tifokana glared at each other, charged at each other, and got into a fierce karate vs ninjutsu battle with each other with hook punches, jump kicks, arm twists, surprise attacks, straight punches, and more included. Then, Tifokana and Lil grappled with each other, resulting in a stalemate.

"When Mudana orders an execution, I vow to see that order through" Tifokana snarled.

"I will make you _suffer_ if you make Phillip dead" Lil shouted.

Then Lil saw Tansu and Mikoto run to the pool where Phil was at with their kunais raised in their hands.

"It will take more than just a kiddie pool to stop us" Tansu yelled at Phil.

Phil backed away from Mikoto and Tansu as they got in the kiddie pool. Phil was scared that this would be the end of his life. Suddenly, Lil kicked Tifokana away from her, lept towards Tansu and Mikoto, landed in front of them in the pool, and grabbed their wrists before the kunais could strike Phil.

"Lil?" Phil asked.

"Get out of here, Phillip" Lil ordered. "Jimmy and I will hold them off."

"I can't leave, Lillian." Phil protested "I gots to save Benny".

Phil got out of the kiddie pool. Meanwhile, Lil fought the ninjas using her karate skills to keep the ninjas from getting Phil. She looked up and saw Jimmy ready to shoot his arrow at the rope that held the cage that Benny was in. Lil gave Jimmy a thumbs up, signaling Jimmy to fire. Jimmy shot the arrow through the rope, cutting it, having the toad drop down.

"PHIL, CATCH" Jimmy cried.

Phil ran to the cage with Benny in it, catching it. Phil was happy to have saved Benny.

"Phillip, we are going to have a talk about Benny after this" Lil said strictly to Phil.

"Okay." Phil sighed.

"Go" Jimmy ordered Phil.

"Good luck" Phil said as he began to run out of the aquatic area with Benny in his hands. But by the time Phil took a step out of the area, lots of enemy ninjas were surrounding the baby and toad.


	18. Chapter 17

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 18: DeVilles vs Ninjas!

Jimmy looked outside the aquatic area to see Phil surrounded by ninjas. He turned to Lil, who was fighting Tansu and Mikoto in the kiddie pool.

"Lil, Phil is in trouble" Jimmy said. Lil gasped.

Lil lept out of the kiddie pool, saw Phil standing there, and ran towards him, seeing the ninjas outside, surrounding him, when suddenly, Tifokana Reikokuna landed in front of Lil with the intent of getting in her way. Tifokana grabbed her twin sai, melee weapons used in Okinawa, and and tried to stab Lil with them, but Lil grabbed her wrists.

"Tansu! Mikoto! Quickly! Join the other ninjas and grab a hold of that boy so that we can find another way to kill him without getting any blood on our hands."

"Hai" Tansu and Mikoto said in unison.

Lil gasped and kicked Tifokana in the chest, angrily. She then took out her headband and fastened it to her head.

"That's not gonna happen, Tifokana" Lil shouted as she ran off to save her brother.

Phil looked at the ninjas that were surrounding him and he ran back inside the aquatic area only to have Tansu and Mikoto grab him by the arms.

"Let go of me" Phil shouted.

"Maybe we can strangle him". Tansu said, menacingly.

"That's a way we can kill him without getting blood on our hands" Mikoto said.

Phil gulped as Tansu and Mikoto attempted to put their hands around Phil's throat, when suddenly...

"DON'T YOU DARE." Lil shouted

Lil jump kicked Mikoto in the face and round kicked Tansu in the face as well, causing them to let go of Phil. Jimmy then shot two arrows each at Mikoto's right arm and Tansu's left arm.

Tifokana was furious at this and she turned towards the ninjas outside the area.

"Get them" She shouted.

The ninjas yelled as they charged at Phil and Lil. Jimmy jumped over the railing and landed on the one of the ninjas, defeating one of them. The ninjas started to grab Phil and Lil, but before they could even do so, Lil jump kicked one of the ninjas, front kicked another one, and knee kicked another one. She then used her karate kicks on the ninjas that grabbed Phil. Jimmy then began to fire arrows at the ninjas without hitting any vital spots.

"Phillip! Go find a place to hide" Lil said.

Phil nodded. "Good luck, Lillian".

Phil managed to look for and find a place to hide. He hid there while Lil did her hand-to-hand combat with the ninjas and Jimmy continued his arrow brawl with the ninjas. Jimmy continued to fire his arrows at the ninjas and Lil continued to use her karate and judo techniques against the ninjas. However, more ninjas kept coming and Jimmy and Lil were outnumbered. The two backed up against each other.

"What are we gonna do" Lil asked? "We can't fight all these ninjas alone.

"We have to" Jimmy said. "For Phil's sake".

Lil nodded and the she and Jimmy continued fighting the ninjas. Phil looked at Jimmy and Lil and tears came down his eyes.

"My cousin and sister are battling more bad guys than they can handle" Phil thought. "All for me".


	19. Chapter 18

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 18: Constricted!

Susie and Tafuyumi were running towards the Mount Fuji area of the Chihiro Daycare Center.

"I wonder what will happen if Mudana can't turn your brother into a yokai." Susie said.

"Her goons will probably use her snakes to kill him". Tafuyumi said worryingly.

Susie gasped. "But he's just a baby" She said, shocked.

"None of that matters to Mudana." Tafuyumi said. Her voice broke in sadness. "This is what happens to those who don't serve the Reikokuna family". "Either my brother becomes a yokai or he dies unless we save him."

Susie felt sorry for Tafuyumi. "Listen. We will do whatever it takes to save Edwin and Sanyo" Susie said, smiling.

Tafuyumi smiled and nodded at Susie. "I know."

Suddenly, when Susie and Tafuyumi arrived at where Sanyo was being held at, Tafuyumi and Susie looked in horror as Sanyo's chest was being crushed by a boa constrictor. Josh, Yamina, and Yatmirai were laughing at Sanyo's pain.

"Your death would never have happened if Chuckie didn't keep Max from delivering the yokai costumes." Yamina said, grinning evilly.

"So it's only fair that you die" Josh said, grinning evilly.

"And the best part is, your sister isn't here to save you" Yatmirai laughed.

Sanyo thought that he was going to die here. Thinking that this was it, he remembered all the good times he had with his sister when suddenly...

"I'M COMING, SANYO"!

Sanyo looked up to see Tafuyumi round kick Josh to the face, causing Josh to spin around out of the way. Then, ...

"HIYAH"

Susie Carmichael sliced the Boa constrictor a couple of times with her sword, causing it to release Sanyo when it died. Sanyo finally caught his breath again and he looked at Tafuyumi, who rushed to give him a hug in while sobbing with her eyes full of tears.

"It's okay, younger brother. I'm here." Tafuyumi said sadly. "I'll see to it that they won't hurt you again".

Meanwhile, Susie faced Yamina, Yatmirai, and Josh and looked at them angrily.

"I can't believe you guys would go so far as to kill a baby." Susie shouted.

"Hey, Max isn't gonna come with the costumes, so it's only fair that-" Josh began when Susie interrupted him.

"FAIR!?" Susie screamed with tears in her angry eyes. "No wonder a bully like Angelica doesn't want to be with bullies like you. You are WORSE than bullies. You are psychopathic creeps working for an even BIGGER psychopath."

"Save your lectures". Yatmirai snarled.

"WHY SHOULD I?" Susie screamed with tears flowing from her eyes.

Yamina smiled evilly and pointed at Edwin on the chair he was tied to, tumbling downward from the peak of the area. Susie gasped.

"EDWIN" Susie screamed. She rushed off towards Edwin, who was tumbling downward from the mountain. Tafuyumi looked at Susie with tears from her eyes. She smiled.

"Good luck, Susie" Tafuyumi said.


	20. Chapter 19

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 19: Tafuyumi's Love for her Brother!

Josh, Yamina, and Yatmirai looked away from Susie, who ran off to save Edwin, and looked at Tafuyumi, who stood up and stopped hugging her brother, Sanyo. Tafuyumi put a comforting hand on Sanyo's shoulder.

"Get going" Tafuyumi said, smiling.

"Yes, older sister" Sanyo said, smiling.

Knowing what he had to do, Sanyo tried to run off from the Mount Fuji area. But before he could run off, a sword landed in front of him, scaring him a bit.

"What was that" Sanyo asked fearfully?

Tafuyumi looked at what happened where Sanyo was. She analyzed the sword that landed near Sanyo.

"I know that sword" Tafuyumi said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"It's been a while, Tafuyumi" A familiar voice said.

Josh, Yamina, Yatmirai, Tafuyumi, and Sanyo looked to the upper right and they saw the familiar face and armor of Akiyama Tokugawa.

"Akiyama" Tafuyumi gasped.

Just then, Akiyama jumped downward and grabbed his sword near Sanyo. He tried to attack Sanyo with it, but Tafuyumi grabbed his wrists, jumped up, triple jump kicked him in the face, snatched his sword, and threw it to the left. Akiyama then proceeded to try to punch Tafuyumi, but she kept dodging the punches and then she grabbed his arm and swing hip judo threw him to the ground. She then tried to stomp on him, but he blocked Tafuyumi's foot with his arms.

"Your fighting skills haven't changed since we last fought." Akiyama said, smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"It's could have been a pleasure to meet you, if you didn't serve Mudana and try to attack my brother, just now." Tafuyumi said angrily.

Akiyama forced his arms up, causing Tafuyumi to get off him. Akiyama then leaped back up.

"Akiyama! Think fast!" Yatmirai said, throwing Akiyama's sword to Akiyama.

Akiyama caught the sword and started trying to strike Tafuyumi with his sword, but Tafuyumi kept ducking, dodging, and jumping over the sword every time Akiyama tried to strike her with it. Smiling, Tafuyumi used a flurry of karate punches and kicks to his face, knocking him down. Then, she saw Sanyo getting backed into a corner by Yamina. Yamina got out her whip and raised it upward.

"Take this" Yamina cried.

Yamina tried to attack Sanyo with the whip, but Tafuyumi got in the way and grabbed the whip with both her hands and she tugged on it.

"Let go" Yamina shouted, tugging the whip back.

"Okay" Tafuyumi said, smiling. She let go of the whip, causing Yamina to fall backwards to the ground.

Yatmirai then somersaulted towards Sanyo and she attempted to bicycle kick him, but Tafuyumi blocked the kick, grabbed Yatmirai's leg, and threw Yatmirai to the ground.

"I don't think so" Tafuyumi said angrily.

Josh then ran towards Sanyo.

"I guess I'll have to squish you" Josh shouted.

Sanyo tried to run away from Josh, but Josh was too fast for him. Josh attempted to jump on Sanyo, but then Tafuyumi ran to Josh and punched him in the gut.

"OWOOOW!" Josh exclaimed. painfully.

Josh glared at Tafuyumi and he attempted to grab her, but she grabbed his arm and judo threw him to the ground. Sanyo smiled at his sister, Tafuyumi.

"My sister is really brave" Sanyo thought.

"Get going, Sanyo" Tafuyumi ordered.

Sanyo nodded and he ran.

"Oh no you don't" Yamina shouted.

Yamina, Yatmirai, and Josh started to chase Sanyo, But Tafuyumi got in the way and she used her aikido and karate attacks against the three bullies. The three bullies and Tafuyumi fought each other while Sanyo ran off.

"I won't allow you to lay a finger on my brother" Tafuyumi yelled. "I will defend him if it costs me my life."


	21. Chapter 20

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 20: Ninjas vs Ninjas!

Lil and Jimmy were outnumbered by Tifokana and the other ninjas, but Jimmy kept firing his arrows at them and Lil kept battling them with her budo techniques. Suddenly, A female ninja knocked Jimmy's bow out of his hand and three other female ninjas around Lil's age punched and kicked Lil in the thighs, gut, and headbanded forehead, knocking her to the floor. Phil looked at Jimmy and Lil in sadness at what's happening to them while holding his toad, Benny, in his hands. The ninjas were about to make their final blow to Jimmy and Lil when suddenly, a wooden kunai was thrown through the entrance of the aquatic area, cutting the female ninja near Jimmy in the arm and another kunai impaled the female ninjas near Lil at the shoulders. Tifokana, Tansu, Mikoto, Lil, Jimmy, Phil, and the other ninjas looked at the entrance and saw Hironabe and Sulya standing there.

"Konnichiwa" Hironabe and Sulya said in unison.

"Hironabe and Sulya" Jimmy said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Lil asked happily.

"Yuurikage sent us to check on you after she heard that Chuckie has Max in his clutches." Sulya said, smiling.

"And since Chuckie has Max, Mudana and her minions might go ahead and use her snakes to kill your friends." Hironabe said.

"We came to help you make sure that never happens." Sulya said.

"But what about Sanyo and Edwin?" Jimmy asked?

"There are medical shinobi who will save them" Sulya said, smiling.

Phil watched the whole thing and his jaw dropped.

"So there are good ninjas, too?" Phil asked himself.

Jimmy and Lil beamed with delight at this. Tifokana, however, did not approve of this.

"So, Sulya and Hironabe, I didn't expect you to come with such news" Tifokana said angrily.

"Mudana's snake spree is over" Hironabe declared. "We _will_ stop you."

"You and what army?" Tansu asked, grinning evilly.

Suddenly, smoke grenades were thrown inside the aquatic area, imploding and filling the area with smoke. Jimmy and Lil couldn't see each other or anything. Phil couldn't see his cousin and sister. Then, thuds, cries of pain, and hits were heard. When the smoke cleared, lots of ninjas were knocked out, except for Tifokana, Tansu, and Mikoto, who were surrounded by Yuurikage's ninjas. Jimmy and Lil smirked at this and approached Tifokana.

"It's over, Tifokana" Lil said. "There is no way you can fight out of this one."

"That doesn't mean I can't _try_ " Tifokana said.

"Go get 'em, Lil" Jimmy said. Lil nodded.

Tifokana took out her sai and tried to attack Lil, but Lil grabbed her wrist and she grabbed Tifokana's hip and Judo threw her to the ground. Tansu and Mikoto took out their kunai and they attempted to strike Lil with them. Lil, however, blocked their attacks, uppercut punched Mikoto, and jump kicked Tansu. Phil was cheering for her in his mind. Mikoto, Tansu, and Tifokana then fought Lil using their fists and feet, but Lil got the upper hand, using her judo and aikido techniques.

"You _can't_ win" Tansu shouted at Lil.

Lil smirked. " _Watch_ me" she said.

Lil then round kicked Tikfokana at the side, Punched Tansu in the gut, and threw Tansu. Each of them landed on the ground in pain. Tifokana tried to get up, but Lil stomped on her.

"You can come out, now, Phillip." Lil called to her brother.

Phil came out with Benny in his hands. "Lillian, that was _amazing_ " Phil cried happily. "You totally kicked their butts."

Lil blushed at this. "Thanks, Phillip."

Tifokana looked at Phil while lying on the ground in defeat. Lil looked at Tifokana angrily, before rurning her attention to Phil and Benny.

"How did Benny get here" Lil asked, curious.

Phil looked at Benny and shrugged.

"My mommy sent him to me in a small box" Phil said. "She knew that I was lonely without you."

Lil smiled. "At least I had cousin Jimmy by my side".

Jimmy smiled at this. "Well, we are all together, now". "Me, both you cousins and your toad." "Let's arrest these unconscious ninjas and get out of here, cousins". Jimmy said while looking at the enemy ninjas.

"Yes, Jimmy" Phil and Lil said in unison.

"I agree." Hironabe said.

"Of course" Sulya said.

Tifokana cried sadly in defeat.


	22. Chapter 21

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 21: Akiyama's Honor!

Tafuyumi battled Akiyama, Josh, Yamina, and Yatmirai. Since Yatmirai and Yamina have very little experience in Japanese Martial Arts, Tafuyumi quickly overpowered them. With a scissors punch, she knocked the two of them to the ground. She continued to fight Josh and Akiyama. Since Josh only knows Sumo Wrestling, all he could do is regular punches and kicks. Josh grabbed Tafuyumi's leg, attempting to throw her. But Tafuyumi kicked him with her other leg, causing Josh to let go of her. She did a backflip and she ran to him, guving him a flurry of karate punches and kicks. Josh attempted to block the moves and fight back, but Tafuyumi just overpowered him. With a final front kick and a loud "HIYAH" from Tafuyumi, she defeated Josh. Now all that is standing is Akiyama Tokugawa, who readied his sword towards Tafuyumi Torameiyo.

"You really are Kuki's daughter, aren't you?" Akiyama asked, with a cold stare in his eyes?

"Hai." Tafuyumi said, getting into a back stance. "And I'm goimg to become a great martial artist like her, someday."

"If you live long enough, that is" Akiyama said.

Tafuyumi looked at him worryingly. "You were once with _us_ " She said sadly. "How could you _betray_ us?"

" I made a deal to Mudana that if I lost the duel with her, I would obey her". I lost the duel and as a samurai it is my duty to keep that promise, which in turn allows me to keep my honor".

Tafuyumi shook her head. "You once said yourself that honor keeps us from evil." She said. "However, you serving Mudana is what evil people do."

"I'll explain it to you, this way." Akiyama said "Either I obey Mudana or I become a dishonorable ronin who broke his word."

Tafuyumi glared at Akiyama. "You seem to care more about your personal honor more than you care about your comrades." She said firmly.

"I'm just doing my duties. That's all." Akiyama said.


	23. Chapter 22

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 22: The Strength of Tafuyumi!

Suddenly, moaning was heard by Tafuyumi. Akiyama gave a sly smile to her.

"Looks like my minions have arrived." Akiyama said.

Tafuyumi remained in her stance and glared at Akiyama.

"You didn't have to make these warriors." Tafuyumi said angrily.

"I am honor-bound to make them." Akiyama countered.

The short, undead, clay, robot samurai that Akiyama created made their way to Tafuyumi. Akiyama signaled them to attack when ready. Tafuyumi looked at them slyly.

"Get her" Akiyama said simply.

The undead samurai then raised their swords and charged at Tafuyumi. The 3 year old girl back-flipped out of the way when two of the samurai tried to attack her with their swords. She then grabbed their heads and smashed them to each other. The other undead warrior tried to strike at her with it's bow and arrow, but Tafuyumi dodged the arrow and jump kicked the warrior's head off. She then did a backwards somersault when another samurai warrior repeatedly tried to slash her with it's sword. Tafuyumi then jumped forward when the warrior accidentally threw it's sword to the side. With a look of fury on her face and with all her strength, Tafuyumi karate punched the undead warrior in the chest and once her hand was inside of it's chest, she grunted as she ripped out the undead warrior's green, robotic heart. Smirking, Tafuyumi then crushed it in her hand, eliminating the undead warrior as it melted into clay. Akiyama gasped.

"I didn't think that would happen." Akiyama said.

"You would be surprised at how much a martial artist can do." Tafuyumi said, smiling.

As the samurai warriors continued to attack her, Tafuyumi continued to fight them using the Judo, Karate, and Aikido techniques she learned from Kuki, her mother. When Tafuyumi punched inside two undead samurais' chests and ripped their hearts out, she stomped on the two of the hearts, making the undead warriors melt into clay. She then fought another warrior and she then punched inside it's chest and ripped it's heart out, smashing it with both her hands. The samurai melted into clay. Tafuyumi did the same with the other warriors and by the time the undead samurai were all gone, she smirked at Akiyama.

"I guess it's just you and me, now." Tafuyumi said.

"I would like that very much." Akiyama said. "However, I am saving my competition for Tommy Pickles."

Tafuyumi looked at Akiyama with skepticism. "Why would you want to battle a baby like Tommy?" she asked. "He doesn't have any sword skills like you do."

"I believe that he _will_ " Akiyama said, smirking. "I have made a deal with him regarding his brother, Dil".

"So _you_ are the one who has his brother." Tafuyumi gasped.

"Correct." Akiyama said. "I told him that if he wins the duel with me, he gets his brother back."

"What happens if he loses?" Tafuyumi asked.

"Then Dil will continue to be with me and Mudana and Tommy will be Mudana's slave." Akiyama said.

"Like _you_ are?" Tafuyumi asked in shock?

"Not exactly, but now the idea has come to me" Akiyama said.

"Tommy's going to need some serious disciplinary training" Tafuyumi thought.

"Tafuyumi." a voice called.

"I have to be going now." Akiyama said before he ran off.

Just then, a couple of Yuurikage's medical ninjas went to Tafuyumi just as Akiyama had escaped.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" One of the female ninjas asked.

"Hai" Tafuyumi answered. "What about my brother, Sanyo? Is he doing all right?"

"Some of us have escorted him to the forest where Soyami and Yuurikage Sensei are." The kunoichi said, bowing her head to Tafuyumi.

"Very good" Tafuyumi said. She pointed to the mountain where Susie was climbing up. "Susie Carmichael is risking life and limb to get to her brother." "If her brother is already bitten by snakes, make sure he is rid of any poisons he has in his body."

"Some of us are already on it" The kunoichi said, pointing to the ninjas that are running up the mountain.

Tafuyumi nodded. "Very well".


	24. Chapter 23

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Chapter 23: Poisoned!

Susie Carmichael climbed and ran up the mountain of the Chihiro Daycare Center. the ceiling of the daycare center turned into a blizzard sky before Susie's imagination. She had to go up there and save her brother, Edwin.

"I hope Edwin is okay." Susie thought.

Suddenly, when she got up to where Edwin had stopped tumbling down the mountain, she saw him and 4 other ninjas completely veiled, with only their eyes showing. Susie was surprised to see that the ninjas were laying a heavily breathing Edwin on the mountain and using venom suction pumps on him.

"Hey! What are you guys doing to my brother?" Susie cried as she ran to the ninjas.

Suddenly, Susie gasped and looked in horror at Edwin's arms and legs. There were snake bites on them and the ninjas were sucking the poison out of them.

"Susie?" Edwin asked weakly?

"Oh, Edwin!" Susie sobbed. "Mudana's snakes did this to you, didn't they?"

Edwin nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time." Susie cried.

"Don't worry" Edwin said weakly. "These ninjas are taking good care of me."

Susie nodded. She looked at the ninjas and smiled sadly at them.

"Thank you guys" Susie said.

The ninjas nodded as they continued to suck out the poison from Edwin with their suction pumps.

"Take care of yourself, Edwin" Susie said.

"Where are you going?" Edwin asked worryingly.

"I'm going to give the one who did this to you a taste of her own medicine." Susie said angrily.

"But Mudana has her snakes." Edwin said. "You will suffer worse than I have."

"If that means getting Dil and Suji back, then so be it." Susie declared.

Susie ran up the mountain, much to Edwin's dismay.

By the time the ninjas were done sucking the poison out, The ninjas and Edwin heard footsteps and shouting. Some of Yuurikage's medical ninjas ran up to Edwin.

"Are you all right" A female ninja asked?

"Sure am." Edwin said. "Thanks to these-"

But before he could say the word "ninjas", Edwin saw that the ninjas had gone.

"Come. We have to get you to Yuurikage's base" The kunoichi said.

Edwin nodded.

Meanwhile, Susie looked up the mountain and more anger slowly came to her as she clenched her teeth.

"Get ready for me, Mudana" Susie thought.


	25. Epilogue

Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc: Epilogue!

Angelica, Jimmy, Tafuyumi, Yuurikage, Soyami, Lil, Yui, Nakano, and Chuckie were talking with Tommy, Sanyo, Phil, Edwin, and Kimi about the escape from the Sakura Daycare Center.

"It sure is a good thing you got out of the dayscare (Daycare) center when the fire started." Chuckie said, smiling.

"What fire" Tommy asked, confused?

"Well, Didn't you know about the fire that burned down the building you were in?" Chuckie asked.

"No." Tommy said.

"Why else would you have come here, then?" Tafuyumi asked Tommy.

"Well, Yatmirai was holding Dilly and Suji hostage and I had to do what Yatmirai said and go into the tunnel that got me in this place." Tommy said.

"Only for you to be captured." Yuurikage commented.

Tommy nodded sadly.

"And you need me to train you in the way of the samurai for you to get Dil back." Yui said.

"Yes" Tommy said.

Chuckie turned to Kimi. "By the way, Kimi, why did you come here before the fire started?"

"I needed to see Ami, Goro, and Hoshi and bring them back." Kimi explained.

"Who are Ami, Goro, and Hoshi?" Angelica asked?

"Are those people your deputies in the Sakura Daycare Center police force" Tafuyumi asked Sanyo?

"Hai" Sanyo said happily.

"Sanyo's the chief of police." Tommy said, smiling.

"He puts bad babies in prison for breaking the law." Phil said, smiling.

"So I've heard." Tafuyumi said, smiling at Sanyo.

"I'm simply doing my job."

"It's a good thing I wasn't in that daycare center or else I would have been in prison, too." Angelica commented.

"You would if you were the one who stole those cookies". Sanyo commented. "I heard that you have a cookie addiction."

"You have no idea" Angelica said. "I once got a tummyache from eating too many cookies and my _first word_ was 'cookie'".

"Wow" Tafuyumi exclaimed. "You are as obssessed with cookies as the cookie monster is." She turned to Sanyo. "So did you find your deputies?"

"No. Phil and I saw Tommy going with Yatmirai under the tunnel. We followed Tommy in the tunnel and when we got inside this daycare center, we saw babies and older children doing harld labor. It got worse when Yatmirai found us and she thought that this was Tommy's plan. She called the ninjas and all of us were separated and tied up." Sanyo said sadly. "Who knows where Ami, Goro, and Hoshi are."

"Don't worry, Sanyo" Jimmy said. "We'll get them back." "We are just glad that you are safe."

"But if there was a fire in the Sakura Daycare Center, what about the _other_ babies?" Sanyo asked worryingly.

"Mudana told me that the babies are forced into slavery and the baby prisoners are being drafted into Mudana's ninja army." Edwin said grimly.

Sanyo, Tommy, Kimi, and Phil gasped in unison.

Meanwhile, Susie reached the peak of the Mount Fuji area near the crater. On the other side of the crater stood Mudana Reikokuna with her back turned. Mudana smiled. Susie clenched her teeth in fury.

To be continued next arc: Rugrats in Japan: Showdown Arc.


End file.
